


Zawrócić czas

by Hobo_Cadaver



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Diary/Journal, Dreams and Nightmares, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, John Marston Deserves Happiness, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Men Crying, Mild Language, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Denial, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Tension
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobo_Cadaver/pseuds/Hobo_Cadaver
Summary: Syn marnotrawny powraca do domu.***Rozdział VI - John nie może pogodzić się z rzeczywistością; wraca myślami do przeszłości, która wciąż ciąży na nim jak ołowiany płaszcz.On też przecież uciekał.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem jak to się stało, że trafiłam na ten fandom, ale zdecydowanie nie żałuję.  
> Nie ukrywam, że te opowiadania są trochę self-indulgent, a częściowo mają służyć też za vent. Szczególnie w obecnym czasie. I nie chodzi mi tylko o pandemię koronawirusa.  
> Trzymajcie się, dbajcie o siebie i nie dajcie się zastraszyć.  
> 

„Nie jestem pewien jak powinienem to rozumieć.” powiedział z grobową miną Arthur do mężczyzny, który chwiał się przy kontuarze. John, dobrze już podpity zdawał się być w szampańskim humorze i podśmiewał się charcząco, sięgając co jakiś czas po swoją szklankę by wypić z niej część whisky. Pomimo pogodnej aury jaką wokół siebie roztaczał, jego kompan wydawał się jej nie ulegać. Wbrew upojeniu alkoholowemu jakie go ogarniało, skupiał się na rozmowie w nastroju coraz mniej skorym do żartów. Atmosfera gęstniała. Uświadamiał sobie z każdą chwilą, silniej i dotkliwiej, że być może nie przesłyszał się. Wnętrze jego ciała ścisnęło się boleśnie na myśl o tym jak sytuacja się rozwinie. Mięśnie twarzy spięły mu się w grymas jakby to, co John mu przed chwilą wyartykułował okazało się gorczycą dla jego kubków smakowych. Ciemnowłosy wychylił resztę alkoholu i spojrzał mgliście w stronę towarzysza kieliszka. Zauważając jaki wyraz przybrała jego twarz oprzytomniał bardziej, trzeźwiejąc na moment. „Czy nie powiedziałem wystarczająco jasno?” odezwał się pytająco, choć jego zachrypnięty głos zabrzmiał w tonie z pogranicza groźby i zwątpienia. Arthur westchnął, a oparłszy się o blat kontuaru, podparłszy na nim łokieć, zatopił dłoń w twarzy by potrzeć przestrzeń między oczyma, tak jakby słowa Johna wywołały ból. „Wiesz dobrze, **co** mam na myśli” powiedział z nagłym zniecierpliwieniem, nie oglądając się na pijanego. „Al-” chciał mu przerwać, ale Arthur na to nie pozwolił, obrzucając go wściekłym spojrzeniem. „Nie możemy, John. Tyle razy już o tym rozmawialiśmy…” ciągnął dalej starszy mężczyzna z rosnącym naciskiem i zdenerwowaniem w głosie. „Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że **to** , czego chcesz jest niemoralne?” Arthur zatrzymał się na chwilę, patrząc prosto na Johna, któremu radość zmyła się w twarzy. Wyprostował się i stał teraz sztywno jak nabity na pal. Nigdy tak szybko nie wytrzeźwiał. Z każdym następnym wyrazem dostawał zimniejszy prysznic. Pomimo chłodu w głosie Arthura zaczynał doznawać jednak jakiegoś potwornego uczucia gorąca, jakby ciało paliło mu się od wewnątrz. I pożar ten trawił w nim wszystko. Zaschło mu potwornie w ustach i zakręciło w głowie, ale nie zachwiało to nim. Stał jak zaklęty w kamień, zmrożony tym, co mówił do niego mężczyzna. Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi od Johna, a wypatrzywszy jedynie smutek w jego oczach, zdecydował się na ostateczny cios. „Jesteś żałosny, John. Obrzydzasz mnie.” Marston osłupiał kompletnie. Czuł, że pęka. Poczuł jak wstyd przeszywa go na wskroś. Był jakby nagi, bezbronny, nie mógł odnaleźć ani siły, ani słów. Chociaż, nawet jeśli, to co by z nimi zrobił? Czy było warto? Co by nimi osiągnął? Zastanawiał się nad tym uparcie, ale bezwiednie, nie mogąc uzyskać żadnego sensownego wniosku z zaistniałej sytuacji. Pustka. Jednakże nie trwało długo nim w przestrzeni tej pojawił się gniew konkurujący siłą z kłującym bólem, który dobitnie dawał mu się we znaki. Patrzyli po sobie zirytowani, nie mogąc zrobić kolejnego kroku. Wydawało się im, że podłoga między nimi zaraz się rozstąpi, o ile nie zrobiła już tego wcześniej. Między nimi była przepaść. Oboje to wyczuwali. John nie mógł odpuścić, nie chciał się poddać, pokazać, że jest słaby, choć wiedział, że starszy mężczyzna zobaczył, że jego słowa okazały się skutecznie dotkliwe. Zgodnie ze swą porywczą naturą postanowił odegrać się na Arthurze i zanim ten zdążył opuścić wzrok z jego twarzy, John zamachnął się, uderzając go otwartą dłonią w policzek. Arthur wzdrygnął się lekko, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu. John obserwował go, wypuszczając głośno powietrze jakby cios kosztował go dużo siły. I chyba nie chodziło tylko o nią. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wszystko, co kłębiło mu się w głowie nie chciało zmienić się w słowa. Gniew znów zmienił się w smutek, a ten w rozpacz. Gdy już zebrał w sobie odwagę, Arthur oddał mu. John prawie stracił równowagę, gdy tamten z całą mocą wyprężył się i dłonią wymierzył w jego twarz. Cios był na tyle silny, że John przechylił się w stronę kontuaru, o który uderzył żebrami, a chwilę później poczuł też krew spływającą mu na górną wargę z nosa. Zacisnął mocno powieki żeby powstrzymać łzy które zbierały się gęsto w kącikach oczu. Ścisnął wargi i metaliczny smak zawirował mu na języku. Odsunął się od baru i spojrzał w stronę wyjścia, do którego teraz miał zmierzać. Zdążył ujść kilka kroków aż poczuł ciężar dłoni na ramieniu. „John –” usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos, ale nie chciał się odwracać. Zrobił to jednak żeby splunąć mu w twarz śliną pełną krwi. John patrzył jeszcze chwilę w błękitne oczy mężczyzny zanim odwrócił załzawiony wzrok i spiesznie skierował się do wyjścia by po chwili odchylić drzwi saloonu, znikając pod osłoną nocy. Arthur patrzył wciąż za jego figurą wpadającą w ciemność dnia, który dobiegał końca. Spoglądał tak długo aż plecy Johna zniknęły mu z oczu, a cała jego postać jakby rozmyła się w powietrzu. Stał kilka sekund nieruchomo, przykuty ciężarem zdarzenia i słów jakie wypowiedział. Przebudził się jakby z ciężkiego snu i starł wydzieliny z twarzy. Teraz to on poczuł gorycz smutku i wstyd. Stał sam na środku saloonu i patrzył, nie widząc. Absolutna cisza zamykała go w swoim kokonie, zaciskając mu się na ciele, tak, że nie był w stanie oddychać. Był znów sam, choć zdawało mu się, że jeszcze zaledwie chwilę temu przybytek pękał w szwach od ludzi, muzyki i pijackiego gwaru. Był sam i cały czas wyglądał za Johnem. Ocknąwszy się z tego pobiegł w stronę drzwi, krzycząc za nim, starając się przywołać go po imieniu. „John! Joohn!”

„John.” Arthur obudził się z tym imieniem na ustach, całkowicie zlany potem, poprawiając się niespokojnie pod kołdrą, która leżała rozkopana na łóżku. Westchnął niespokojnie i szybko. Nie był pewien czy nie wykrzyczał tego słowa przed chwilą i czy w ogóle je wypowiedział na głos. Nawet jeśli to nikt i tak by go nie usłyszał. Nawet Hosea i Charles, choć zapewne któryś przybiegłby zaniepokojony, gdyby tylko aktualnie przebywał na ranczu. Byli jednak daleko, nocując zapewne w pobliżu miasta Armadillo, gdzie pojechali wczoraj załatwiać jakieś interesy. Ale John na pewno by go nie usłyszał. Nie mógł. Nie wiadomo było czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Przez ostatni rok mogło zdarzyć się dosłownie wszystko. Arthur wypuścił znów powietrze, tym razem drżąco i ciężko jakby chciał się pozbawić tlenu. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy zaatakował go kaszel. Poczuł, że jego ciało znów drży, jakby przeszywał go chłód. Dreszcz. Wstał więc żeby zamknąć okno, ażeby powstrzymać cug. Choć noc była w rozkwicie, nie można było mówić o szczególnym zimnie. Sierpniowe noce na prerii nie należały do obfitych w niskie temperatury i choć czasami pojawiał się wiatr, dalej niósł ze sobą ciepło minionego dnia. Wyglądając przez okno, Arthur skupił się na świetle księżycowym, które ogarniało wszelką okoliczną faunę i spływało po wypiętrzeniach skalnych na kaktusy oraz piasek ciągnący delikatnie po równinach wraz z podmuchami wiatru. Gdzieniegdzie dostrzegał czające się drobne zwierzęta, chylące się do snu kwiaty lub polujące drapieżniki, które po zachodzie słońca wyszły na żer. Zatapiając się w tym otoczeniu, wyglądając wciąż spomiędzy firanek, dostrzegł jednak coś co bardziej skupiło jego wciąż zamglone snem oczy. Koń. Koń i to nie byle jaki. Węgierski pół krwi, ciemnogniady, z jasną grzywą..Tego konia rozpoznałby zawsze i wszędzie. Także teraz półciemność nie stanowiła przeszkody. „Old Boy.” wyszeptał do siebie z niedowierzaniem Arthur. „Old Boy.” powtórzył i potarł czoło, a następnie przetarł oczy, nie wierząc do końca w to co widzi. Rozbudził się. Teraz już jednak miał pewność. Widział tego konia tyle razy, miał czas żeby się mu przyjrzeć, nawet jechać na jego grzbiecie. Przysposabiał tego konia. Trenował go. On także sadzał na nim jego pierwszego i właściwie jedynego jeźdźca. Wpatrywał się w końską sylwetkę jeszcze przez chwilę. Przesuwała się powoli jak zjawa pośród ciepłego powietrza nocy. Wydawało mu się, że to nadal może być sen, choć wiedział, że tak nie jest, to uczucie nie opuszczało go, napawając jakimś rodzajem niepokoju. Dostał kolejną szansę. Skupione oczy przeniósł teraz na siodło Old Boya. Koń szedł miarowo, zmęczonym krokiem, a jego jeździec pochylony w siodle najwyraźniej tam usnął, nie trzymając uzd i pozwalając stopom stukać o dyndające strzemiona. Można było nawet pomyśleć, że koń niesie na grzbiecie ciało, a nie żywego człowieka. Nie ruszał się niemal wcale, jak gdyby był nieprzytomny bądź martwy. Arthur jak zaklęty wiódł oczami za tym widokiem, ale odsunął się nagle od parapetu żeby móc wyjść z domu na spotkanie tamtym. Ubrał pospiesznie jeansy i zacisnął pasek, zabrał z oparcia bujanego fotela przy oknie koszulę, w której chodził poprzedniego dnia. Narzucił ją na nagie ramiona i tors, po czym zmusił się, wciąż jeszcze niezbyt dobrze rozbudzony, do zapinania guzików niemal pod szyję. Zakasłał sucho i odwrócił się jeszcze do okna, gdyż usłyszał coś niepokojącego. Wychylił się z rękoma na parapecie by móc lepiej zoczyć sytuację. Jeździec poprawiał się w siodle i przechyliwszy się nieznacznie do przodu, zachwiał się i zsunął z konia, uderzając w ziemię, na którą upadł w chmurę kurzu. Nie zdawał się być tym jednak przejęty i nie podniósł się, co w Arthurze wzbudziło niepokój. Zabrał spod poduszki Cattlemana, a wsadziwszy go do kabury przy pasku, zawiązał na twarzy chustkę, osłaniając nos, policzki i usta. Wyszedł pospiesznym krokiem z pokoju, skręcił w stronę schodów i zbiegł na parter, po czym wybiegł przez drzwi na ganek, z którego skierował się prosto do konia przy którym nadal leżał jego jeździec. „Spokojnie.” rzekł Arthur, podchodząc ostrożnie do Old Boya, wyciągając rękę aby delikatnie pogłaskać go chrapach. Koń zareagował łagodnie, poznając człowieka pomimo w połowie zakrytej twarzy. Poklepawszy go jeszcze po karku, mężczyzna odpiął sprzączkę ażeby uwolnić jego grzbiet od sfatygowanego siodła, które zaniósł szybko na ganek. Skierował się teraz do człowieka, który wciąż leżał na ziemi. Był tak cichy i nieruchomy, że gdyby Arthur nie widział poruszającej się klatki piersiowej, naprawdę pomyślałby, że zmarł. Zbliżył się do niego równie spokojnie jak do Old Boya, a po uklęknięciu przyjrzał się bliżej postaci. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku o prostych, czarnych włosach, które opadały mu już na ramiona i przykrywały częściowo także twarz, zwłaszcza teraz gdy leżał na boku. Arthur pochylił się nad nim i odkrył jego oblicze. Odsłonił zagojone blizny ciągnące się od nosa przez prawy policzek aż do ucha pośród sztywnego zarostu, który gęstniał na brodzie i okrywał też nieznacznie stare rany wokół ust. Skóra, której nie zdołały ochronić włosy była opalona, albo wręcz spalona słońcem i wyglądała na równie rozgrzaną co gwiazda. Widok ten zaparł mu dech, gdyż wiedział już na pewno kto przed nim leżał. „John.” powiedział Arthur cicho, ale bardzo wyraźnie, szturchając młodszego mężczyznę, sprawdzając czy jest przytomny. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Powtórzył jego imię, trzęsąc delikatnie jego ciałem, ale znów nie wydobył z niego ani jednego słowa, ani nawet pomruku.Westchnął ciężko, czując, że drapanie w gardle zwiastuje kolejny atak kaszlu, ale poczuł też niepokój. Obawę. Wsunął ramię pomiędzy plecy i ramiona Johna, tak, że głowa zwisała mu pomiędzy ramionami nad przedramieniem prawej ręki. Następnie lewe ramię umiejscowił pod kolanami mężczyzny. Podniósł go z ziemi i sapnął, kiedy tylko poczuł jego ciężar. John zawsze był szczupły, a teraz wyglądał na wychudzonego, więc powinien być lekki. Zgiął ręce by przysunąć ciało Johna bliżej swojej piersi. Arthur poczuł jak ogarnia go słabość, ale nie okazał tego po sobie, choć czuł, że ciało, której niósł drży, a każdy jego mięsień pulsuje ze zmęczenia. Odczuwał to też w sobie. Zmęczenie. A może to starość? Odsuwał od siebie tę myśl coraz dalej gdy wnosił Johna po schodach do swojego pokoju, gdzie położył go na skórze, która robiła za dywan. Zrobił to tak delikatnie jak tylko potrafił. Zszedł na chwilę na dół by zaryglować drzwi i zaraz po tym udać się po miskę z wodą oraz czysty ręcznik. Zrobił co trzeba i zapalił lampę naftową żeby móc dobrze obmyć ciało Johna zanim ułoży go w swoim łóżku. Kiedy za szkłem zatlił się ochoczo płomień Arthur zdołał zobaczyć dokładniej stan w jakim młodszy mężczyzna się znajdował. Na twarzy Marstona pojawił się wyraz bólu; jego brwi, zbiegając się ze sobą uwydatniały żyłę i zmarszczkę biegnącą w stronę czoła, a wysuszona skóra ust pękała, roniąc krew. Wargi zgięły się w agonii i zapewne pod wpływem nieprzyjemnego smaku. Tuż pod linią włosów pojawił się pot, a cała fizjonomia, za którą podążała reszta ciała, odpowiadając na konwulsje gorączki, która zaczynała je rozpalać. Arthur postanowił zabrać się do pracy, ponieważ nie mógł pozostać obojętny wobec podwyższającej się temperatury. Namoczył szmatkę, którą wziął z komody za sobą. Zaczął od wycierania twarzy Johna, który wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk, gdy mokry materiał dotknął jego skóry. Nie skupił się na tej reakcji i przeszedł dalej, w dół, gdzie rozwiązał bandanę by obmyć szyję, po czym odłożył szmatkę do miski. Zawahał się gdy po zdjęciu z niego płaszcza, stanął przed dylematem zdjęcia koszuli. Zrobił to jednak, nie używając zbyt dużo siły, czując cały czas dreszcze przebiegające przez ciało Johna oraz gęsią skórkę pokrywającą skórę. Gdy odwrócił go na dywanie by wytrzeć mu plecy, jego wzrok z nazbyt wystających żeber przeniósł się nagle na siną plamę na plecach. Zmartwił go ten widok, mniej wprawdzie niż wychudzone ciało, ale nadal działał na jego już zszarpane nerwy. Musiał zostać skopany albo spadł z konia więcej niż raz. Cokolwiek mu się stało, wyglądało to nieciekawie i na pewno wywoływało dyskomfort. Gdy oderwał w końcu wzrok od tego przygnębiającego obrazu, postanowił przejść ze szmatką jeszcze niżej choć tym razem miał o wiele większe opory, dlatego zanim zdecydował się dać sobie więcej czasu przechodząc do stóp. Ściągnął Johnowi buty z ostrogami i skarpety, a następnie obmył mu stopy w misce. Odciągnął nagle dłoń do twarzy, na której nadal znajdowała się chustka i przycisnął ją silniej gdy zaczął go męczyć kaszel. Tym razem głęboko odetchnął, zbierając powietrze. Poczuł także łzy, które z wysiłku zebrały się w kącikach oczu. Spojrzał ponownie na Johna leżącego teraz znów na plecach. Jego ciało trzęsło się, półnagie i coraz bardziej zbliżało do momentu, w którym całe zalśni od potu w świetle, które rzucała nań lampa. Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał teraz na jego nogi, którymi tamten poruszył spazmatycznie, wzdrygając się, gdy podciągał prawą stopę. Zatrzymał ją, prawie zginając nogę w kolanie, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się okropny grymas, który ściągnął mu znów brwi, a usta wydały drżące sapnięcie. Powstrzymał dalsze próby ruchu i rozprostował nogę bardzo powolutku. Arthur przyglądał się temu z frustracją i empatią, chcąc odwrócić wzrok, na co się nie zdecydował, ostatecznie kierując go na prawą kostkę Johna. Noga w tamtym miejscu była wyraźnie zaczerwieniona, gdy jej dotknął sekundę później, poczuł, że jest również twarda i opuchnięta. Podczas tego szybkiego kontaktu obserwował zmieniającą się twarz leżącego, która odpowiedziała znów wyrazem cierpienia. Arthur westchnął ponownie, podnosząc się by pójść po maść i bandaż. Wychodząc z pokoju, poprawił chustkę na twarzy i doszedł do wniosku, że zwilgotniała. Natychmiast odczuł dyskomfort i ściągnął ją, a po przetarciu nią twarzy wrzucił ją do kosza stojącego w pomieszczeniu z balią, do którego właśnie wkroczył. Wyczuł w ciemności szafkę, znajdującą się pod lustrem, po czym na ślepo wyciągnął słoik z maścią oraz bandaż z jednej z jej szuflad. Wymaszerował z pokoju i skierował się znów do swej sypialni. Wyciągnął z komody nową chustkę by zawiązać ją sobie z tyłu głowy. Uklęknął przy Johnie by zająć się jego skręconą kostką. Delikatnie posmarował ją maścią, a następnie usztywnił bandażem, opuszczając ją na podłogę. Zmarszczył natychmiast brwi, gdy uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał teraz zdecydować, co zrobić ze spodniami Johna. Zbierał myśli tyle czasu, ale wciąż się wahał. Rozpiął mu znoszony skórzany pasek, a następnie zabrał się za w połowie pusty pas z nabojami, przy którym wisiały po dwóch stronach, w kaburach, wysłużone rewolwery. Odłożył je obok brudnych ubrań Johna, które zdjął z niego wcześniej. Gdy rozpiął mu guzik w zakurzonych jeansach, Arthur odchylił nieznacznie brzeg spodni by za niego zajrzeć, sprawdzając czy mężczyzna ma pod spodem cokolwiek. Poczuł ulgę gdy okazało się, że ma tam bieliźniane spodenki, które wyglądały na świeże i czyste, pomimo stanu w jakim były jeansowe spodnie. Gdy odzyskał pewność siebie, wiedząc, że nic go nie zaskoczy dalej, zdjął z Johna jeansy, po czym odłożył je obok reszty jego odzieży. Podciągnął mu nogawki spodnium do bioder i wytarł mu nogi mokrą szmatką, która spoczywała na brzegu miski z wodą. Kiedy skończył, rzucił na podłogę materiał i podszedł do szafy, która stała na ścianie naprzeciw okna. Otworzył ciężkie drzwi kluczem, który nosił na sznurku przy pasie, po czym zdjął z półki szarą koszulę i zabrał ją do Johna by ją nań założyć. Skończywszy oporządzanie mężczyzny, Arthur zniżył się do podłogi by delikatnie zanieść go do łóżka. Jedną ręką odrzucił kołdrę i wsunął pod jej resztę wiotkie ciało. Ułożył go lepiej na plecach na materacu podkładając mu pod głowę poduszkę, którą strzepnął, by była bardziej puszysta i tym samym wygodniejsza. Obchodząc łóżko, po jego drugiej zajrzał do swojej szafki nocnej i wyciągnął laudanum, które podał nieprzytomnemu Johnowi, uważając by tamten nie zadławił się lekiem. Powinno uśmierzyć ból i zbić gorączkę, która lśniła już kroplami potu na jego czole. Arthur odwrócił się w stronę dywanu wokół którego porozrzucane były różne przedmioty, głównie rzeczy Johna. Zebrał ubrania, które nadawały się do prania z zamiarem porzucenia ich w koszu w łazience, ale najpierw zajął się pasem i paskiem, które zaniósł do szafy, a ułożywszy na jej dnie, zamknął na kluczyk. Zabrał odzież do kosza, gdzie ją pozostawił, a miskę z wodą opróżnił, wylewając jej zawartość przez okno. Skierował się następnie szybko na werandę by odciążyć siodło Marstona z sakiewek oraz zabrać torbę, która była przy nim. Zamknąwszy drzwi za sobą, postawił siodło obok nich i ruszył na piętro do łazienki by namoczyć nową szmatkę dla Johna. 

Cały dobytek zawarty w sakwach i torbie został dla bezpieczeństwa zamknięty w szafie a wilgotny kawałek materiału położony na czoło mężczyzny, który cały czas walczył z temperaturą. Przyniósł miskę z wodą by móc odnowić okład, a po postawieniu jej przy nodze łóżka, udał się by zrobić napar, który za jakiś czas chciał podać Johnowi. Kiedy wywar zagotował się w garnuszku i przestygł, Arthur przelał go do kubka i ruszył do młodszego mężczyzny by mu go podać. Podniósł z podłogi lampę i odstawił ją na komodzie, przykręcając płomień w środku, wiedząc, że nie będzie już dłużej potrzebował jej jasnej poświaty. Przysiadł z kubkiem na brzegu łóżka i wolną dłonią odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy, a John jakby odetchnął z ulgą pod wpływem tego gestu. Arthur przytrzymał mu głowę, przykładając brzeg naczynia do ust mężczyzny, który nie stawiał oporu, dając w siebie wlać cokolwiek. Starszy delikatnie przechylał kubek, zmniejszając jego kąt nachylenia, aż znikł z niego cały napar i chory skrzywił się na końcu, czując smak, który musiał mu się nie spodobać. Arthur odstawił opróżnione naczynie na podłogę i spojrzał zaraz w twarz Johna, który odczuł teraz prawdziwą ulgę jakby spadała mu temperatura. By przekonać się dogłębniej o jego stanie, odwrócił się bardziej w jego kierunku i zbliżył lewą dłoń do jego czoła. Poczuł pod nią nadal rozgrzaną skórę, zroszoną potem, który rozpływał się w wodzie z okładu. _Już prawie wysechł i trzeba będzie go za chwilę zmienić_ pomyślał. Zanim jednak zabrał dłoń, zjechał jej górną częścią, muskając twarz Johna, po czym pogładził go po niej jej wnętrzem i kciukiem. Cofnął jednak rękę, poczuwszy, że mężczyzna podsuwa się do dotyku. Odwrócił się do okna i wstał by namoczyć okład. Zmienił go i kiedy już skończył wszystko, mając pewność, że chory jest w stabilnym stanie, opadł ciężko w fotel przy oknie. Odetchnął w końcu po kilku godzinach kręcenia się po domu. Księżyc świecił już słabiej i zbliżał się wschód słońca. Na horyzoncie zbierała się mgła i przesuwała się także w stronę nielicznych drzew i krzaków na prerii otaczającej budynek. Arthur rzucił okiem na teren wokół domu i zoczył Old Boya skubiącego lichą trawę. Widok ten najwyraźniej ukontentował go, bo postanowił, że nadszedł czas na chwilę odpoczynku. Zdjął sobie chustkę z twarzy, przesuwając ją na szyję. Ziewnął, zakrywając usta dłonią. Odchrząknął, czując jakąś nieprzemożoną suchość w gardle i kaszel, który tam uwiązł, pozbawiając go na chwilę wytchnienia. _Duszno_ stwierdził i pociągnął za kołnierz, odsuwając go od skóry, co nie pomogło wystarczająco, więc rozpiął drugi guzik koszuli, co dało w końcu wytchnienie. Wytchnienie. Nareszcie. Przeciągnął się, a następnie rozparł najwygodniej jak mógł w fotelu. Wyciągnął nogi przed sobą i okrył kocem, który zalegał wcześniej na oparciu. Zanim opadły mu powieki, spojrzał jeszcze na mężczyznę w łóżku, który nadal oddychał płytko, ale spokojniej. Spał, ułożony na plecach, z głową zwróconą w stronę szafy. Jego lewa ręka leżała bliżej Arthura i prawie złapał go za dłoń by ją pogładzić, ale coś wewnątrz go powstrzymało. _Nie powinienem_ pomyślał, odwracając wzrok. Odsunął się w stronę okna. Powieki zamknęły mu się ciężko przed oczami. Zapadł w głęboki sen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niespokojne sny - topielec i śnieżny żniwiarz.

Patrzył wciąż w rozciągający się przed nim bezmiar, zastanawiając się intensywnie jak i dlaczego się tu znalazł. _Dlaczego_. _Po co_. Nie wiedział jaki jest w tym cel i czy jakikolwiek jest w ogóle. Bał się. Nie poznawał tego miejsca, ale było wystarczająco nieprzyjemne żeby chcieć się z niego wydostać i nie wracać. Czymkolwiek było to miejsce, nie chciał tu przebywać. Nie rozumiał jakie prawa rządzą tym terenem, bo mógłby przysiąc, iż jeszcze przed momentem stał na żółtawym piasku, a z góry spadały na niego kropelki deszczu. Teraz jednak brodził w spokojnej wodzie po kolana i nie widział w niej nic. Zdawała się mieć nieprzejrzysty, czarny kolor. Dziwne i niepokojące uczucia wywoływało w nim położenie w jakim się znajdował. Gdzie jest? Dlaczego pogoda tak się zmieniła? Czy śni? Nie był pewien. Jakby tego było mało powietrze zgęstniało wokół i wypełniło się obłokami mgły ponad ciemnym, przepastnym zbiornikiem, który wyglądał na jezioro. Ku zaskoczeniu Johna, zdawało się nie kończyć naprzeciwko niego. Nie widział nigdzie brzegu, załamania, krawędzi, ani pomostu w zasięgu wzroku. Nic nie majaczyło na horyzoncie, tylko więcej ciemnobarwnej cieczy. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę zanim odwrócił się za siebie. Doznał szoku. Prawie upadł, nie mogąc znieść tego, co zobaczył za plecami. Woda rozciągała się tam równie obszernie, co wcześniej przed nim, tak jakby nie zaczynała się i nie kończyła. Jakby pokryła całą Ziemię. _Woda_. _Wszędzie_. Przez chwilę stał całkowicie osłupiały widokiem, który zastał. Nie mógł go zaakceptować tak po prostu, to nie mogło się dziać. Nie, to się nie działo. Wypierał to przez jakąś nieokreśloną chwilę. Zebrał jednak siły by pójść przed siebie. Szedł przez czas, który zdawał się wiekami. Odczuwając zmęczenie w nogach, przystanął by rozejrzeć się znów po okolicy. Z silniejszym niepokojem stwierdził, że de facto nic się nie zmieniło, nawet głębokość wody. Poczuł jednak, że coś jest jeszcze bardziej nie tak jak być powinno. Woda. _Ta woda. Jest jakby cięższa?_ pomyślał albo powiedział do siebie. Postanowił, że wyprze tę myśl i odwrócił się by ruszyć w przeciwnym kierunku. Zakręcił, ale jego podróż zakończyła się niespodziewanie. Zgubił nagle orientację, gdy mgliste obłoki nabrały niemal mlecznego koloru i widoczność zmniejszyła się drastycznie. Johnowi kręciło się od tego w głowie. Atmosfera miejsca, w którym się znajdywał, stawała się coraz bardziej klaustrofobiczna i wydawało mu się jakby mgła odbierała mu oddech. Zaciskała c się na jego szyi lub klatce piersiowej, nie dając szansy na wciągnięcie powietrza. Błądząc pomiędzy nieprzejrzystymi chmurami, odczuł, że zanurza się coraz bardziej w wodę. Ogarniało go potworne zdezorientowanie, a za plecami czuł jakby ścianę, która nie pozwalała mu zwolnić, ani zawrócić. Będąc w położeniu bez wyjścia, John, biegnąc teraz prawie przez wodę, która dziwnie się przerzedziła, zatapiał się w nią bardziej, tracąc grunt pod stopami. Piasek ulatniał się prędko spod jego nóg, dosłownie rozpuszczając się w cieczy, przez co nie poczuł uskoku. Był tak stromy, że wydawało mu się, że spadł w wodę z klifu. _Uskok_. Woda natychmiast zgęstniała wokół jego ciała, pochłaniając go i nie pozwalając na ucieczkę. Pożerała go. Miotał się z pluskiem, którego nie był w stanie usłyszeć, zanurzając się i wynurzając gwałtownie jakby ktoś jednocześnie go wciskał pod taflę i wciągał z dna pod powierzchnię. Jego przytłumiony i gwałtowny oddech był jedynym, co czasami wpadało do jego ucha. Nie był w stanie walczyć i tylko desperacko machał rękami aby dostać się tam, gdzie wcześniej mógł stanąć na piasku, ale nie mógł pod stopą wyczuć tamtego miejsca. „ _Cholera.”_ jęknął, nabierając przy tym wody w usta, zachłystując się. Próbował łapczywie złapać oddech, ale nie mógł utrzymać się nawet minutę na powierzchni. Nigdzie nie było dna. Po wodzie nie pływało nic i nie było także brzegu, w którego stronę można był się kierować czy to ciałem czy krzykiem o pomoc. Nie był nawet pewien czy ktokolwiek usłyszy jego krzyk. Poczuł straszną bezsilność. _Nikogo tu nie ma. Jestem sam._ Wsiąkało mu to w głowie w momencie, gdy tracił już wiarę i ciało poddawało się, tonąc. Mięśnie zaprotestowały znów i poczuł jak niewiarygodny ciężar ściąga go w dół jakby woda naprawdę się na nim zakleszczyła i chciała go pochłonąć. Uległ. Powieki zatrzasnęły się przy kontakcie w ciemną głębią. Gdy już tracił przytomność, wiedząc, że umiera, ponad taflą usłyszał czyjś zniekształcony głos, wołający jego imię. Ktoś za nim wołał. Ktoś go szukał. Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale poczuł jak woda wlewa się w jego ciało, a on nie ma żadnej siły. Stracił przytomność i nie zobaczył już jak czyjeś ramiona wyciągają się po niego. „John! JOHN!” Arthur krzyczał do niego, głosem pełnym trwogi, „JOHN! Ocknij się! John!” _Błagam_ dodał niesłyszalnie. John obudził się nagle, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze jak gdyby rzeczywiście był o krok od utonięcia, gdy pod wodą kończył mu się wzięty przed zanurzeniem oddech. Był także niemal tak mokry jakby wyszedł z wody. Pot uderzył na całe jego ciało i dostał dreszczy, przez które trząsł się nadal, co wywoływało ból we wcześniej nadwyrężonych mięśniach. Obudził się do pozycji siedzącej i teraz opadł znów w pościel, zdyszany i zmęczony na nowo. Arthur, który poderwał się wcześniej z krzesła opadł na nie teraz, czując, że serce mu zwalnia. „Boże, John.” wydyszał. Został tak nagle wyrwany ze snu. Przetarł oczy i zakrył usta, ziewając. „Chyba bardzo chcesz żebym dostał zawału.” powiedział zmęczonym głosem. John spojrzał na niego zaszklonymi oczami, będąc na granicy płaczu, tak bardzo był przestraszony. Jego serce przestawało już walić w żebra jakby zamierzało wyskoczyć i zwalniało do normalnego tempa. Ogarniało go teraz okrutne zmęczenie i wydawało mu się, że zaraz z wrażenia zemdleje lub zaśnie wycieńczony. Wciągnął znów powietrze w płuca i wypuścił drżący oddech z dużym wysiłkiem, przymykając oczy. „Myślałem, że umierasz..” odezwał się znów Arthur, spokojnie, ale ze smutkiem, który prawie zacisnął się mu na gardle gdy wypowiadał te słowa. „Też mi się tak wydawało.” wysapał John ochrypłym głosem, który ledwo się z niego wydobył. Nie był pewien czy w ogóle cokolwiek powiedział, widząc jednak spleen Arthura domyślił się, że tak czy inaczej przesłanie jego słów dotarło do mężczyzny w fotelu. Nie miał już jednak żadnej mocy w sobie by rzec coś więcej, bo powieki sklejały mu się i widok zaszedł cieniem. Zasnął. Starszy mężczyzna widząc jak John odpłynął, zapadłszy się w poduszkę, doznał niespotykanej ulgi, która także powoli go usypiała. Było już zdecydowanie jasno za oknem, co oznaczało, że przespał w fotelu nie więcej niż trzy godziny, ale czuł już reperkusję odpoczywania na siedząco. Wstał z trudem, czując, że jest niemal w pełni sztywny od pozycji w której się dotąd znajdował. Przeciągnął się, rozprostowując mięśnie, które musiał jeszcze rozmasować żeby być w stanie ruszyć z miejsca. Poruszył się jednak nazbyt hożo wskutek czego poczuł drapanie w gardle i jakby lawinę żwiru przechodzącą przez jego płuca. Zgiął się, dławiąc powietrzem, gdy wstrzymywał kaszel, któremu w końcu uległ. Jak tylko skończył, wessał powietrze, którego przed chwilą został pozbawiony i podszedł bliżej do okna by zasunąć obie zasłony. W pokoju zrobiło się przyjemnie ciemno. Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się szybko do panującego tam teraz półmroku i skierował się do wyjścia, wygaszając dopalającą się na komodzie lampę. Nafta była na wykończeniu. Zszedł cicho po schodach, opierając wciąż twardo dłoń na barierce, bojąc się chyba, że upadnie, wyczuwając senny trans, który starał się go objąć. Poczuł się wyssany z energii, ale jego ciało nie ugięło się i szedł dalej aż dotarł do kominka, gdzie ogień już zgasł i widać było jedynie żarzące się gdzieniegdzie paprochy spalonego drewna. Ściągnął kocioł z haka i poczuł zaraz na skórze ciepło wody, którą przemył twarz dla rozbudzenia. Naniósł zaraz nowego opału, który po chwili zajął się ogniem, a następnie wlał do kotła świeżą wodę, nabraną ze studni obok domu. Umiejscowił naczynie na haku ażeby zagotować wodę. Nie usiadł jednak w oczekiwaniu, zabierając się do dalszej pracy. Udał się do kuchni, gdzie przygotował dwie porcje owsianki i przełożył ją do misek, które wyjął z kredensu obok kuchenki. Wyjął dwie łyżki i położył je razem z naczyniami na drewnianej tacce. Dostawił tam jeszcze kubek kawy, który zrobił dla siebie i napar, który zaparzył Johnowi. Wszedł z tym na górę do sypialni i poprawił na twarzy chustkę, która prawie spadła mu na szyję, odłożywszy tacę na komodę nieopodal drzwi. Podszedł teraz do łóżka, do którego nogą przysunął fotel, na którym przysiadł żeby nakarmić leżącego mężczyznę. Poprawił Johna na poduszkach, układając jego ciało do pozycji półleżącej. Udało mu się wmusić w niego całe danie, choć tamten stawiał się i wykręcał jak dzieciak, wciąż nie będąc w pełni przytomnym. Arthur prawie stracił cierpliwość, gdy widział jak młodszy mężczyzna ucieka przed jedzeniem i zaciska wargi, pomyślał, że zaraz będzie zmuszony do użycia innego środka perswazji. „Musisz jeść żeby odzyskać siły.” powiedział do niego pełnym stanowczości głosem, na który John odpowiedział tylko skomleniem i jękiem. Nie było jak na niego wpłynąć w takim stanie. Nie można było nawet na niego krzyknąć, bo mało co do niego docierało. Kiedy leżący zaspokoił głód przyszła kolej na napar, z którym było równie trudno, ale mniejsza ilość i forma pozwoliła uniknąć kolejnej napiętej sytuacji. Skończywszy z Johnem, Arthur sapnął zirytowany i zabrał się samemu za jedzenie i picie, po czym wstał i odniósł naczynia do balii z wodą, która stała na zewnątrz domu. Odłożywszy wszystkie klamoty po śniadaniu, obszedł budynek w poszukiwaniu Old Boya, który leżał pod jednym z drzew, zażywając kojącego cienia i snu, który pewnie był przerywany jak u niego. Podszedł cicho do konia żeby go obejrzeć w świetle dnia. Przeczesał palcami jego grzywę i spojrzał na zakurzoną, krótką i ciemną sierść. Koń wyglądał na w pełni zdrowego i nie miał ani jednego otarcia. Kiedy tylko zagwizdał nań, wstając, tamten uniósł się także i poszedł za mężczyzną do stodoły, gdzie były cztery pojedyncze boksy. W jednym z nich spał na słomie koń rasy Tennessee Walker, a reszta była pusta, choć gotowa na ugoszczenie zwierząt. Arthur zaprowadził więc Old Boya do jednego z boksów, gdzie tamten umościł się do snu, po tym jak poskubał siana, które zostało tam umieszczone. Po oporządzeniu koni i zamknięciu stodoły, mężczyzna skierował się znów do domu. Słońce wisiało już nad ziemią dosyć wysoko, robiło się coraz cieplej. Rozpiął więc dwa kolejne guziki koszuli i wstrząsnął nią jakby ją wytrzepywał z kurzu, zsunął też na moment chustkę z nasady nosa żeby odetchnąć powietrzem mijającego poranka. Stał tak jeszcze chwilę w drzwiach zanim wziął ostatni wdech, zamknął je za sobą, nakładając z powrotem materiał na grzbiet nosa. Poczuł kolejną falę bólu w klatce piersiowej, którą zaczął masować, wdrapując się, Bóg wie który to raz w ciągu ostatniej doby, po schodach na piętro. Dotarł do sypialni, w której powoli i najciszej jak był w stanie przejść po skrzypiących deskach, przeszedł do szafki nocnej w której zaczął grzebać po omacku. W półmroku udało mu się zmacać wśród buteleczek pełną i wciągnął ją, zamykając od razu szufladę. Spojrzał jeszcze na przedmiot, który trzymał teraz w dłoni i okrążył łóżko by po chwili, odsunąwszy od niego fotel, opaść na siedzenie, zapadając się weń jak w wodę. Zanim zebrało mu się na kaszel, nim dopadł go także wyczekiwany sen, odkorkował buteleczkę i wychylił ją na raz. _Obrzydliwy smak._ Aromat płynu był bardzo drażniący, iż prawie spowodował u niego odruch wymiotny, dlatego dla pewności zakrył usta dłonią. Wypuścił nerwowo powietrze i ostatecznie poddał się ciężkiej aurze i skutkom zażycia leku, od którego kręciło mu się teraz w głowie. Zasnął.

Wiatr smagał go silnie po twarzy razem z kłębami śniegu, które otaczały go zewsząd. Starał się opatulić bardziej płaszczem, uszczelnić od chłodu, ale zimne powietrze pomimo to przeszywało całe jego ciało. Wdzierało się w najmniejsze szczeliny. Drżał. Oblodzone ściany gór wynurzały się miarowo, osłaniając czasami przed uderzeniami wichury, ale nie na długo. Przeszedł korytarzem w środku pagórka. Szedł przed siebie, gdy ukazała się przed nim przestrzeń pełna hałd nietkniętego śniegu. Ponieważ z nieba zasnutego w większości chmurami nie padały zbyt obficie promienie słoneczne, puch okrywający ziemię nie świecił się tak jasno jak mógłby w pogodniejszy dzień. Wkraczał w epicentrum burzy śnieżnej. Wiedział, że już nie zawróci. Był zbyt zdeterminowany i obawiał się też, że jeśli się odwróci to nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa i padnie gdzieś, nie osiągnąwszy celu. Czuł się jednak wystarczająco silny żeby własnoręcznie powstrzymać matkę naturę, która stanęła mu na drodze. Pokonałby teraz każdą przeciwność jaką los postawiłby przed nim. Wszystko zdoła przeżyć. Wszystko i cokolwiek. Dotrze, gdzie musi. Gdzie _powinien_. **Chce**. Szedł więc tak pewnie jak dawało się to robić na śliskiej powierzchni, smaganym przez zawistny wiatr. Czuł dziwne ciepło rosnące w jego wnętrzu jakby wybuchł tam pożar mimo nieprzychylnej pogody. _Przyjemne uczucie._ Jego organizm chciał walczyć i walczyłby o każdy krok mający doprowadzić go na miejsce, które wiedział, że gdzieś tu się znajdowało. _On_ gdzieś tu przebywał. Coś jednak nie było w porządku. Rzeczywiście. Coś było nie tak. Nie tak zapamiętał to wydarzenie, bo wydawało mu się, iż to wspomnienie dzielone było z kimś jeszcze. Tylko z kim? Javierem? Chyba. Ale jednak tu, gdzie kroczył w obecnej chwili, śnieg zasypywał wyłącznie jego kroki. Był sam. Bez konia. Bez broni. Ale też bez strachu. Z każdą chwilą odczuwał coraz silniej tę samotność oraz chłód przeszywający go intensywniej, utrudniający poruszanie się. Wydawało mu się, iż to lodowate powietrze ściąga z niego odzież i obdziera ze skóry. Wicher częściowo kłuł zakończenia nerwowe, inne miejsca pozostawiając bez czucia, co wywołało w Arthurze obawę, że odmroził je i okażą się zdatne wyłącznie do amputacji. Myśl tę zagłuszył jednak prawdziwy lęk, gdy odczuł wilgoć w butach i na karku. Śnieg otaczał go już teraz dosłownie wszędzie i był to uścisk, w którym zdecydowanie nie chciał być zamknięty. Zaczynało się przejaśniać, ale ten uśmiech losu trwał chwilę i zaraz po nim nadeszła kolejna fala zamieci tuż przed obniżeniem terenu, za którym góra rosła drastycznie w stromą grań, okrytą całkowicie dywanem ze śniegu. Arthur wspinał się z wielką ostrożnością w stronę szczytu, dopóki nie ujrzał, że da się zejść ze szlaku na łagodniejsze zbocze. Ześlizgnął się w jego stronę, będąc w odpowiednim miejscu i stanął na nogi, otrzepując się z białego puchu. Rozciągało się przed nim coś w rodzaju kotliny górskiej, która gwałtownie kończyła się spadkiem o strukturze ściany, zaledwie kilkadziesiąt cali przed nim. Wziął głęboki wdech, ponieważ chwila nieuwagi mogła go kilka sekund temu kosztować życie. Mógł rozbić się o półkę skalną lub skończyć jako miazga u stóp płaskiej strony wzgórza. Podszedł bliżej do krawędzi i spojrzał w dół. Pomimo tego, że nie miał lęku wysokości, oblał go zimny pot i nerwowo przełknął ślinę, gdy wyobraził sobie własne ciało leżące na dole i ciała innych nieszczęśników, którzy dokonali tak tutaj żywota. Zamknął oczy i wypuścił powolnie powietrze, pozostawiając przed sobą obłoczek oddechu, który opuścił jego płuca. Musiał znaleźć w sobie odwagę, bo spojrzał znów w dół. Tym razem patrzył za czymś konkretnym, a raczej _za kimś_. Od kiedy John zaginął kilka dni temu, jego poszukiwania kończyły się w martwym punkcie. Jakby nie chciał zostać odnaleziony. Znowu. Czy przed czymś uciekał? Czy to robota tego zawszonego Bella? Pinkertonów? Nie mógł tego wykluczyć. Niedawno znaleźli jego konia. Tego, na którym Marston zbiegł z Blackwater. Arthur miał jednak nadzieję, że młody mężczyzna nie był w tak złej kondycji, co jego zwierzę. Wierzchowca nie udało się uratować, a Dutch zarządził zastrzelenie zwierzęcia by oszczędzić mu cierpienia. Zmarszczył czoło na samo wspomnienie widoku, który był wciąż żywy w jego pamięci. Arthur sapnął, ale wstrzymał zaraz oddech i otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy wypatrzył sylwetkę człowieka leżącego na boku na jednej z półek skalnych. Był zakryty częściowo przez wypiętrzenie ponad płytą, na której spoczywał, ale dawało się go dostrzec z miejsca w którym kucał Morgan. Zsunął się po półkach i ścianie, przytrzymując się wystających kawałków kamienia, uważając żeby stawiać kroki w odpowiednich miejscach. Został przed nim ostatni krok. Ostatni krok pomiędzy nim, a Johnem. Zeskoczył więc ostrożnie na blat skalny, na którym leżał mężczyzna. Serce waliło mu w piersi, pobudzając krew w obiegu, dzięki czemu robiło mu się trochę gorąco, a nawet duszno. W miarę zbliżania się do Marstona, czuł strumień ciepła, który musiał być opacznym czuciem wywoływanym teraz chyba wyłącznie przez nadzieję jakiej się kurczowo trzymał. W tym momencie tylko nadzieja na cud i wiara w potężne szczęście, które nigdy nie opuszczało Johna, mogła ich ocalić. Tylko ona mogła mu pomóc bezpiecznie wrócić do obozowiska. Stojąc nad ciałem młodego mężczyzny, Arthur, nie mógł jednak wyzbyć się poczucia trwogi. Cały czas coś nie pasowało w tym wydarzeniu. Ukląkł przy Johnie i dotknął jego dłoni, która była sina, a zimno jakie roztaczała mogło być pomylone z kontaktem skóry ze śniegiem. Okrutny chłód ciała człowieka, który przed nim leżał, pogłębił strach jaki nadmiernie się w nim rozrastał. Nie mógł wyczuć pulsu, ale wmówił sobie, że to wina mrozu. Jego palce stały się po prostu nieczułe, skostniały. Żeby upewnić się w swoim przekonaniu, położył głowę na jego piersi. Zamarł. Klatka piersiowa Johna odpowiedziała mu pustką i ciszą. _Nie_ pomyślał _._ _Nie_. To nie miało miejsca. To się nie działo. Nie tak to się miało rozegrać. Potrząsając głową w niedowierzaniu, musiał sobie udowodnić, że zmysły nie płatają mu figli. Pochylił się nad twarzą mężczyzny oczekując, iż ciepły oddech muśnie mu twarz. _Za chwilę_. _Za sekundę_. Oszukiwał się. Nie poczuł nic poza wiatrem, który owiał go smętnie jakby chciał uświadomić mu, że sytuacja jest właśnie taka, jaką zastał. Uniósł ciało Johna i przysunął je w objęciach do siebie. Oczy szczypały go i powieki nie mogły się ani dobrze otworzyć, ani zamknąć. Spojrzał w twarz młodszego mężczyzny spoczywającą lekko w zgięciu jego ramienia i potarł ją z czułością, odgarniając zabrudzone włosy. _Wygląda jakby głęboko zasnął_ wymamrotał do siebie gorzko Arthur zanim zamknął powieki, przysuwając ciało jeszcze bliżej siebie. Po policzku spłynęła mu gorąca łza. Spojrzał znów w młodą twarz, którą miał przed sobą tak niedaleko, a jednak czuł się oddalony od Johna bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Płacz zatrząsł teraz jego ciałem i wstrzymał mu dopływ tlenu, tak, że Arthurowi świat zatańczył przed zamglonymi rozpaczą oczyma. Dotknął znów jego policzka, omijając teraz krwawe smugi ran, które pojawiły się na tym obliczu od ich ostatniego spotkania. „Przepraszam.” wyszeptał łzawo w eter, choć słowa te kierował do Johna. „Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem.” dodał, a głos załamał mu się na ostatniej sylabie, gdy tylko w tembr wkradł się znów smutek. Wciągnął ciężko powietrze, spoglądając Johnowi prosto w nieruchomą twarz, na którą skapnęły teraz jego łzy i zmieszały się z zasychającą krwią. Arthur poczuł jak wypełnia go noc, a zamieć rozdziera go od wewnątrz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur i John znów się rozdzielają. Marston wspomina ich ostatnią rozłąkę.

Kiedy Johnowi udało się otworzyć w końcu powieki, poczuł, że został obudzony wbrew własnej woli. Mógłby jeszcze spać. Zamrugał oczyma i z każdą chwilą bardziej się rozbudzał, a jego oczy przyzwyczajały się do nikłej jasności, wpadającej do pokoju zza firanek. Światło wyglądało na rozpoczynający się dzień, więc oszacował, że jest prawdopodobnie czwarta nad ranem. Ziewnął. Okno było rozszczelnione, a zza niego wpadał do środka chłodny wietrzyk, poruszający nieco materiałem firan. John bezgłośnie przeciągnął się i przetarł oczy. Czuł się dużo lepiej niż wcześniej. Z ostatnich dni ledwo co pamiętał, będąc na skraju wycieńczenia, nieprzytomnym lub w gorączce. Pomimo takiego stanu, teraz odczuwał raczej wygodę i świeżość, zapewne dzięki gospodarzowi, który dwukrotnie już, umył go i przebrał w czyste ubrania, a teraz poczuł także świeżość pościeli, w której leżał. Pachniała czystością; doszedł do wniosku, iż musi to być jakiś kwiatowy zapach, którego nie mógł nazwać, a kolejne nuty woni wybiegały już poza jego rozpoznanie, choć zdawały się znajome. _Czy tak pachnie dom?_

Zastanawiał się nad tym kilka sekund, starając się nie rozmięknąć pod wpływem atmosfery pomieszczenia. Powstrzymało go jednak coś delikatnego, co okazywało się być także przyczyną wyrwania go ze snu. Spojrzał w stronę włosów rozrzuconych w nieładzie na poduszce i spotkał oczami widok, który był na tyle niespodziewany, że zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Pomiędzy jego ciemnymi kosmykami leżał wygodnie ułożony czarny kot, który lizał go po czole, czasami natrafiając na przeszkodę w postaci kołtuna lub zbyt długiego włosa, które pieczołowicie czyścił. John uśmiechnął się w stronę zwierzęcia, które zamruczało na jego widok, a następnie nadstawiło się do jego ręki. Pogłaskał je po sierści, licząc na to, że kot skończy niehigieniczne zajęcie i ułoży się do snu. Ku uciesze mężczyzny zwierzę przeciągnęło się i spoczęło ostatecznie przy jego prawym boku, zasypiając. Oderwał w końcu oczy od tego pociesznego widoku i zwrócił głowę w lewo, w stronę okna. Tam bowiem mieścił się inny, bardziej interesujący go obraz, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że go tam zastanie. Szczęście uśmiechało się do niego coraz szerzej. Na fotelu, zaraz przy rozchylanych wietrzykiem firanach, w pochylonej na bok pozycji siedzącej spał Arthur. Podpierał twarz na dłoni prawej ręki, która zgiętą spoczywała na podłokietniku, podczas gdy drugą trzymał na pasie niedaleko kabury z rewolwerem. Nie miał na głowie kapelusza, a jego włosy, długie do połowy karku, jak kurtyna prawie zakrywały mu twarz. Jego oblicze wyglądało teraz trochę inaczej niż John je zapamiętał. Było bardziej zmęczone, pod oczyma znajdowały się sinawe kręgi i wokół widniało więcej zmarszczek. Miał obraz frustracji wypisany wzdłuż całej fizjonomii. Czoło marszczyło się w nieustającym grymasie, a wargi spinały się boleśnie, okalane przez dość długi, gęsty, pociemniały i niezbyt równy zarost. Wyglądało także na to, że mężczyzna wychudł przez ostatni rok, co było widoczne nie tylko na twarzy. Na szyi wyraźniej zarysowało się jabłko Adama, a niżej, sponad prominentnych obojczyków zwisała zawiązana chustka, spod której wyglądała owłosiona klatka piersiowa. Koszula wydawała się za duża, a jej rękawy niemal opływały ramiona, które z muskularnych zmieniły się w szczupłe. Tam, gdzie materiał wchodził falą w spodnie, pasek wystawał częściowo za pokaźną klamrę i szlufkę, silnie zacieśniony. Jeansy zrolowały się trochę na udach, dając poczucie braku wypełnienia. Johna wycieńczał ten widok i starał się go zastąpić tym, co miał zapisane w pamięci. Porównywał je w myślach. Ten przystojny mężczyzna śpiący w fotelu zdawał się jawić teraz jako cień dawnego siebie. Nie wiedział co się dzieje z Arthurem przez dwanaście miesięcy i coraz bardziej żałował tego, że znów się rozdzielili. _Rok_. _Zdecydowanie za długo._ Teraz zaczynał rozumieć, że Morgan prawdopodobnie odczuwał to samo po jego zniknięciu kilka lat temu i współczuł mu, przeklinając po raz kolejny swoją głupotę. Cokolwiek stało się przez ten ostatni rok, odcisnęło swe piętno na starszym mężczyźnie. Marston usiłował wyczytać z jego zbolałej fizjonomii, co się wydarzyło, ale nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiedzi. Każda chwila naznaczona cierpieniem pozostawała pod powierzchnią, gdzie nie miał dostępu. Nie mógł mieć także pewności, iż zostanie tam wpuszczony.

Zauważył teraz, że Arthur bardzo ciężko oddycha przez wyschnięte usta, z trudem wciągając powietrze i wydychając je z wysiłkiem. Czasami łykał łapczywiej tlen jakby coś siedziało mu na klatce piersiowej, nie umożliwiając poprawnego przeprowadzenia tej czynności. Jego pierś drżała i konwulsje złapały go raptownie, zmuszając do podciągnięcia nóg jak w skurczu. John lustrował go intensywnie, chcąc zareagować, ale osłupiał w pozycji siedzącej, niezdolny do ruchu. Skupiał się teraz na oddechu swoim i tamtego, czując też jak serce chce wyrwać mu się spod koszuli. Spojrzał znów na oblicze Arthura, które oświetlały wkradające się spomiędzy firan do pokoju promienie słoneczne. Dostrzegł, że pot uderzył mu na czoło, powieki zaciskały się silniej i usta poruszały się w jakichś niemych wyznaniach. Doszedł do wniosku, iż cokolwiek mu się obecnie śniło musiało być wstrząsające lub straszne, biorąc pod uwagę mowę jego ciała. Czyżby dostał gorączki? Mamrotał coś dalej niewyraźnie, a John przesuwał się w jego kierunku, chcąc zrozumieć słowa, które wypowiadał. Wargi sklejały się coraz wolniej jakby Arthur miał zaraz zamilknąć z braku powietrza, a przysunąwszy się bliżej fotela, zauważył, że w kąciki jego zwartych oczu wilgotnieją. Starszy mężczyzna nagle stracił panowanie nad mięśniami i powieki wypuściły w końcu gromadzące się tam łzy, które sturlały się po policzkach. John obserwował to wszystko przycupnąwszy u nóg fotela. Chciał otrzeć smutek z twarzy Arthura, wziąć go w ramiona, sprawić, że tamten doświadczy ukojenia. Coś jednak uziemiało go. Morgan zatrzymał się na moment w takiej pozycji, ale nie rozluźnił się. Po tym jak dłoń zsunęła się z zaczerwienionego oblicza żeby spaść na podłokietnik, głowa opadła mu na pierś. John postanowił skorzystać z danej mu szansy i dotknął delikatnie ofiarowanej mu dłoni, łapiąc ją od spodu swoją, gładząc przy tym knykcie kciukiem. Przez dosłownie kilka sekund trwali w takim stanie, dopóki starszy mężczyzna nie zacisnął prawej dłoni w pięść. Marston jęknął cicho z bólu, bo uścisk okazał się niespodziewanie mocny. Arthur otworzywszy oczy, trafił swoimi lazurowymi prosto w spoglądające weń ciemnoszare. Jego policzki lśniły. Wyrwał się zwinnie Johnowi i odepchnąwszy go, wstał gwałtownie z fotela, zmierzając szybkim krokiem do drzwi wychodzących na korytarz. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i zawstydzonego jednocześnie. Nie odwrócił się ani razu, wbijając wzrok w deski pod sobą.Siedząc cały czas na podłodze, Marston odprowadzał jego sylwetkę smutnym wzrokiem, zawiedziony jak szybko skończyła się tamta chwila. Rejestrował teraz tylko jak Arthur schodzi na dół, a dźwięk jego butów powoli rozmywa się już poza domem, ponieważ dało się słyszeć trzaśnięcie drzwiami. _Wyszedł_. Zostawił go. Tak po prostu.

John nie ukrywał nawet, że chciałby żeby było inaczej. Pragnął w końcu porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się, co leżało tamtemu na żołądku, co się działo i dzieje. Dlaczego. Chciał mu także podziękować. Tak, tego chciał w pierwszej kolejności, bo cholernie dobrze wiedzieli obaj, że to nie pierwszy raz. Nie pierwszy (i pewnie nie ostatni) raz jak Morgan ratuje mu skórę, zajmuje się nim jak synem marnotrawnym, który zawsze jakoś wraca do domu. John zachmurzył się, zastanawiając który to już raz. Nie potrafił się ich doliczyć i pamięć nie pomagała mu, namnażając różne natrętne myśli. Czy to możliwe żeby ktoś taki jak on zasługiwał na tak wielkie szczęście? _To chyba musi być przywilej głupich_ pomyślał o sobie i farcie, który się go trzymał. A może chodziło o coś innego? Może nie było tak jak uważał do tej pory? Być może to nie przypadek, że zawsze wracał, pomimo tego jak daleko uciekał i krył się. I wracał do _niego_. Może to było jego… przeznaczenie? Arthur? Od kiedy pamiętał, nogi niosły go tam, gdzie _on_ akurat przebywał. Jak gdyby stanowił jego cień i musiał trzymać się blisko niego. Jakby Arthur był wodą albo słońcem, życiodajnym sokiem, tlenem.. _Domem_. Kojarzył mu się z domem. Domem, który trwał pomimo zmieniającego się świata i otoczenia wokół, zapewniał bezpieczeństwo wbrew dzikości życia jakie wiedli razem z wędrownym gangiem, sypiając na łonie natury. Tym, do czego, _do którego,_ się wraca.

Rodzice biologiczni nie obdarzyli go niczym, czego by potrzebował. Pozostawili go samego. Po śmierci matki, ojciec i tak w zasadzie się nim nie zajmował. Z jego odejściem niewiele się więc zmieniło w życiu Johna. Sam. Brudny i głodny. Przez te lata, które spędził później w sierocińcu, nie zastanawiał się raczej nad tym jak powinna wyglądać rodzina, a tym bardziej jakie uczucia łączą jej członków. Nie było na to czasu, zwłaszcza, że wkrótce zbiegł na ulicę. Starał się tylko przeżyć, co raz, o ironio, kosztowało go prawie życie. Wtedy jednak los uśmiechnął się do niego, po raz pierwszy tak szeroko. Uratował go gang Dutcha van der Linde. Od tamtej chwili miał kogoś, na kim mógł polegać. Hosea i Dutch byli dla niego jak ojcowie, od których nauczył się potrzebnych do przetrwania umiejętności, a 22-letni wówczas, Arthur Morgan stał się archetypem starszego brata. I prawie nim został. Prawie. Potrzebowali kilku lat żeby uświadomić sobie, że relacja między nimi wybiega poza więź rodzinną. Poczuł nagle jak straszny chłód przeszywa jego wnętrze, gdy z tych lepszych wspomnień jego umysł skierował się nagle do sytuacji sprzed roku. Wszystko popadało w ruinę po wydarzeniach z Blackwater, a kiedy Micah został aresztowany w Strawberry, cała ta misterna piramida Dutcha runęła pod swoim ciężarem. Okazało się, że jest pusta w środku. Sieć kłamstw, fałszywych, oportunistycznych relacji. Wszystko się rozpłynęło za pomocą dwóch kul.

Kiedy lider zażądał od Arthura wyciągnięcia _tamtego szczura_ z więzienia, tego pieprzonego Bella.. Na samo wspomnienie wzbierała w Johnie żółć. Morgan dzielił ją z nim w tamtym momencie, wykładając Dutchowi po raz kolejny wątpliwości co do Micah, odpychając od siebie odpowiedzialność za wykonanie zadania. Odmówił ku zdziwieniu van der Linde, co wywołało w nim następnie niespotykany gniew. Było pewne, że w tamtym momencie mężczyzna został zdegradowany ze statusu syna Dutcha do podrzędnego członka gangu, a całe zaufanie jakie miał do niego zastępczy ojciec – prysło. Marston przypuszczał, iż zaraz skoczą sobie do gardeł, ale mierzyli się tylko spod zmarszczonych brwi, po czym młodszy z nich odwrócił się do niego z ostentacyjną pogardą. Kiwnął w stronę Lennego żeby podszedł, bo musi coś mu przekazać. „Zabieram chłopaka do miasta, niech ma trochę wytchnienia.” krzyknął jeszcze do starszego mężczyzny na odchodnym. Hosea odpowiedział na to, skinąwszy głową ze zrozumieniem. Summers i Morgan wsiedli na konie i tak, jakby przed chwilą nic się nie wydarzyło, odjechali. Nie chcąc wchodzić w drogę rozjuszonemu liderowi, John także postanowił się gdzieś udać. Osiodłał więc konia i ruszył bez celu w drogę. Gdziekolwiek być, byle nie _tu_.

Słońce zachodziło już, gdy zbliżał się do obozu, a na niebie malował się krwisty obłok przechodzący dalej w pomarańczowe pasy oddzielane gdzieniegdzie brunatniejącymi chmurami. Słysząc z oddali pośpiech i stłumione dźwięki rozmów, Marston zbliżał się z coraz większą ostrożnością, czując narastający niepokój. Czyżby ktoś ich napadł i rabował, ubiwszy wszystkich członków ganku poza nim? Nadjeżdżał kłusem, uważnie śledząc sytuację rozciągającą się przed nim, w oczekiwaniu. Nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać, ale jego wszelkie obawy rozwiały się po wjechaniu na polanę pomiędzy lichymi drzewami. Zszedł pospiesznie z konia, którego pozostawił by rozmówić się z panią Grimshaw, krzątającą się w pobliżu zwijanych namiotów. „Co tu się – ” zaczął pytająco, podnosząc głos jakby chciał nakrzyczeć na Susan, która akurat odwróciła do niego z zaskoczoną miną. Jej wyraz twarzy spochmurniał nagle, urosła w niej stanowczość. „Pakuj się, John, nic tu po nas.” rzuciła, wracając do obowiązków. Nie skomentował nawet tego. Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Był nadal w kropce, zdezorientowany pośpiechem i całą sytuacją. Opuścił głowę i okręcił się przez lewe ramię, szukając wzrokiem kogoś, kto nie był zaabsorbowany pracą i mógłby wyjaśnić co najlepszego się dzieje. Pochwycił oczyma kobiecą sylwetkę pochyloną w stronę dziecka, do których zaczął iść tak szybko, że prawie nogi przygotowały się do biegu. „Hej, Abigail! Abigail!” krzyknął podchodząc, starając zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. „Możesz mi wyjaśnić co tu się, do ciężkiej cholery, dzieje?” wysapał zaaferowany. Trzymająca Jacka na rękach, przeszła do wozu, gdzie posadziła chłopca, nakazując mu pozostanie tam na jakiś czas, po czym odwróciła się do mężczyzny. „Gang się rozpadł, John-” zaczęła, „Nic już nas tu nie trzyma. Ty, ja, Tilly, Sadie i _nasz syn_ , skierujemy się teraz na południe-”. Zrobiła pauzę i wzięła wdech jakby chciała wstrzymać łzy napływające jej do oczu. „Uciekamy, John. Możemy zacząć nowe życie gdzieś indziej, wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.” Marston poczuł, że ogarnia go jakaś pustka, jak gdyby otoczenie wyssało z niego wszystko tak, że została sama skorupa. Poczuł nicość wstępującą w niego znienacka. O czym ta kobieta właśnie do niego mówiła? Czy porozumiewali się w tym samym języku? Czy w ogóle ona coś mu powiedziała? Usłyszał w głowie szum. Miała taki sam głos jak podczas przekazywania mu informacji o ciąży. Nadzieja, radość i strach. „Abigail, o czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Jaki plan? Czyj?” John wypluł z siebie te słowa jak tylko oprzytomniał. Próbował pozbierać się w obliczu pogmatwania całej sytuacji. Teraz to kobieta przybrała minę pełną konsternacji. „Chyba nie jesteś poważny John, przecież mówiliśmy ci już jakiś czas temu.” przerwała tylko na sekundę by pokręcić z niedowierzaniem głową. „Oczywiście! Ty jak zwykle masz ten swój głupi łeb w chmurach i wszystko ci jedno! Każda ważna sprawa w twoim życiu jest tak samo gówno warta, co?” Kiedy już ochłonęła i przestała się gniewać, spojrzała z trudem w oczy Johna. „To był plan Hosei i Arthura. Jeśli _może_ _pamiętasz_ to Dutch postradał rozum i straciliśmy..wiele.. Boże, John, dobrze, że cię tu wtedy nie było.. praktycznie od razu po twoim odjeździe usłyszeliśmy dwa strzały. Potem zaczęło się to całe zamieszanie.” Oboje westchnęli. Marstonowi ostatecznie rozjaśniła się sytuacja. Dutch nie żył, ale Hosei musiała zadrżeć ręka. Tego był pewien. Zwiesił głowę. Abigail rozkręciła się, wymieniając. „Karen uciekła z Seanem, Kieran z Mary-Beth niedawno odjechali na południe, Charles oraz Hosea zajęli się ciałem, mają je oddać za nagrodę w Valentine.”. Zapauzowała. „Nie wiemy co stało się z niektórymi, ale teraz nie możemy się nad tym długo zastanawiać. Reszta zwija manatki i ruszają na północ.” Johnowi nie mieściło się w głowie to wszystko. Zwłaszcza, że kobieta wyrzuciła to z siebie w może dziesięć minut jakby streszczała fabułę jakiejś farsy, o której usłyszała w barze. Tylko, że to nie była byle głupia historyjka rodem z wydumanego romansidła czy pokroju tych, które po kilku głębszych snuł Wujek albo Pearson. Taka rzeczywistość ich zastała, a oni nie do końca byli przygotowani. Marston chyba najgorzej z nich wszystkich.

Od chwili, kiedy wydawało się, że gang na dobre się rozpadł, a jego członkowie zamienili się w obcych sobie ludzi, minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, tyle, że John powinien się pogodzić z realiami życia, ruszając się z miejsca. Tego pewnie chciałby dla niego Arthur, który rozpłynął się gdzieś w towarzystwie Lennego, Hosei oraz Charlesa. I może Marston ułożyłby sobie życie, gdyby umiał zapomnieć. Ale czuł, że nie może i nie powinien. Jak mógłby? Jakim prawem śmiałby wymazać z pamięci tamte wspomnienia? Pamiątki przeszłości. Wspomnienia, które choć czasami bolały, nie dając odpowiedzi, a tylko więcej wątpliwości, to w znacznej części jednak przynosiły ulgę, wytchnienie oraz nadzieję. Nadzieję na to, że do siebie wrócą. Na to, że rozpoczną nowe życie. Razem. Wśród takich natchnionych myśli znalazły się jednak wkrótce obawy. W miarę upływu dni rosły i przejmowały znacznie jego uwagę. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo John próbował je odpychać czy zagłuszać, one kłębiły się w jego głowie, coraz bardziej natarczywie. W tamtych chwilach, najczęściej kiedy nie mógł zasnąć, leżał nieruchomo na ziemi lub trawie obok namiotu, wpatrując się w mroczne niebo, pozwalając by umysł wziął górę, topiąc go w rozmyślaniach. _A co jeśli?_ – od tych słów zazwyczaj zaczynała się jego bezowocna, szalona pogoń za odpowiedziami. _Może Arthur uciekł przed nim, nie chcąc by go znaleziono? Ożenił się? Czy z Mary? Co teraz może się z nim dziać? Gdzie jest? Czy czuje coś jeszcze wobec niego? Pamięta? Czy jest zdrowy? Czy żyje?_ Nie chciał nawet myśleć, że może być inaczej. Fakt, że Morgan mógłby leżeć gdzieś w ziemi, tak daleko.. martwy. John kręcił tylko głową, chcąc w sobie zbudować silną wiarę w to, że tak na pewno nie jest. Chciał w to wierzyć, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to sytuację, w której tamten zakłada rodzinę z Linton, nie chcąc widzieć go więcej na oczy, udając, że między nim, a Marstonem _nic_ się _nigdy_ nie wydarzyło. Nawet jeżeli miałby go nigdy nie zobaczyć, zostać porzuconym jak niechciany pies, jakby miał przez to wszystko cierpieć do końca swoich dni. Arthur mógłby go nienawidzić, ale dla Johna liczyło się jedno – że Morgan wiódłby szczęśliwe życie. Chciał tylko usłyszeć to jedno. Tylko na tym mu zależało. Dochodząc do takiego wniosku, zazwyczaj brała go senność i wracał do namiotu by się położyć, zastanawiając się jedynie czy Arthur patrzył teraz w to samo niebo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudosy i komentarze zawsze mile widziane :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John postanawia zrobić coś, czego nie powinien.

Wyrwawszy się zgłębi tych rozważań, John zorientował się, że coś mu się jednak udało i siedzi nadal z podciągniętymi pod brodę nogami na podłodze w domu Morgana. Zastanawiał się jak długo to trwało. Nieważne ile czasu gonił ich karawanę za Arthurem, że ostatni tydzień spędził niemal cały, samotnie, w siodle, widząc co dzień niewiele więcej niż piach oraz kaktusy. Nieomal nie padł ze zmęczenia oraz upału, który prawie go zabił po tym jak skończyła mu się woda, a kapelusz zaginął, gdy uciekał przed rabusiami. Ale udało mu się i był tu teraz. Był tu _z nim_. No prawie, bo mężczyzna, o którym myślał, znów gdzieś się udał, znikając z pola widzenia. Teraz jednak coś innego skupiło jego uwagę. Niewielki, płaski przedmiot leżący wśród fałd koca niedbale zlewającego się z fotelowego siedziska na posadzkę. Sięgnął po tenże, wydobywając spomiędzy materiału, w którym leżał, wypadłszy najpewniej z kieszeni Morgana. Kiedy złapał już to, co wyglądało na książkę, zaczął z uwagą oglądać ją żeby przekonać się jednak, iż jest to jeden z dzienników Arthura. Przez rok musiał skończyć ten wcześniejszy, bo to zdecydowanie nie był ten sam zeszyt, który widział ostatnim razem John. Twarda okładka powleczona kawałem skóry, w którą wtłoczono inicjały godności, zawierała w sobie zszyty blok grubych kartek, które skrywały myśli i tajemnice starszego mężczyzny. Poczuł się niezręcznie trzymając ten przedmiot w dłoni. Zastanawiał się czy powinien go w ogóle dotykać, a co dopiero otwierać. Ciążył mu w ręce coraz bardziej. Zawahał się zanim odchylił oprawę, usadowiwszy się przy łóżku, o które się opierał. Gdyby Arthur go teraz nakrył, zapewne osobiście obciąłby mu palce, a potem udusił, ale na szczęście był teraz gdzieś indziej i nie zanosiło się na jego prędki powrót. Światło padało idealnie na nogi Johna, gdzie trzymał otwarty dziennik, który zaczął wertować. Na pierwszych kartkach nie było nic specjalnego. Płynne, smukłe pismo, kilka szkiców, zasuszone elementy roślin. Przesunął kilka stron dalej i na jednej z nich zobaczył odwrócone zdjęcie, które uniósł by obejrzeć z bliska. Fotografia ukazywała zaśnieżony teren. Była to sceneria, w której rozpościerały się monumentalne szczyty gór obsypane śniegiem, skrawek lasu u stóp masywu, a na pierwszym planie, tuż przy ubitym legendarnym białym bizonie, klęczał na jednym kolanie człowiek o szorstkich rysach. Szczupły czarnowłosy mężczyzna z gojącymi się ranami na twarzy, uśmiechał się łagodnie, trzymając w rękach karabin. _To ja_ pomyślał skupiwszy wzrok na postaci, ale odbiegł natychmiast wzrokiem przed siebie. W piersi rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło. Dokładnie pamiętał to wydarzenie, jedne z niewielu, które miał szczęście dzielić tylko z jedną osobą. To Arthur wykonał tę fotografię, tak jak wcześniej John jemu. Marston nosił zawsze tamto zdjęcie ze sobą i nie rozstawał się z nim, nie wiedział, że Morgan robi to samo. A jednak. Nie wierzył, że obaj są tacy sentymentalni. Uśmiechnął się i odłożył zdjęcie tak jak spoczywało na stronie. Postanowił brnąć dalej. Czytał pobieżnie daty aż zbliżał się coraz bardziej do najświeższego wpisu. Minął rysunki panoram, plany miast, wśród których rozpoznał m.in. Valentine. Później zauważył, że znaczniki czasu stają się odleglejsze i pismo bardziej niedbałe, pośpieszne. Poprawiało się znów po kilkunastu kartkach, ale gdzieniegdzie zdania skręcały, a litery pochylały się w różnych kierunkach, a ich zawartość stawała się momentami nieczytelnym lub niezdatnym do zrozumienia bełkotem. Przestały pojawiać się szkice i strony pokrywał gęsty tekst pisany drobniejszymi literami żeby zmieścić więcej treści. Widać było, że to co pisał miało ogromny ciężar emocjonalny. Kartki uginały się pod gęstwiną znaków, a ich brzegi były pomięte. 

Tendencja wylewności w wyrazie ciągnęła się długo aż nagle pojawiła się niekompletnie wyrwana strona pełna gryzmołów. Wyglądało na to, że próbował coś narysować, ale nie satysfakcjonował go efekt i częściowo zamazał szkice, a reszta przepadła. Na górze następnej kartki napisane było „ _Obraz Johna jest mglisty, chyba zapominam jak wygląda.”_ Marston przejechał palcem pod tekstem, upewniając się, że czyta właściwe. Zasępił się. Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Myślał o nim. Czy to znaczyło, że Arthur jednak za nim tęsknił? A może liczył na to, iż jest już w stanie odciąć się od dzielonej z nim przeszłości? John począł w zamyśleniu przewracać wolniej kartki. Na jednej z kolejnych po wtóre ujrzał zdjęcie, które asekurował zagięty róg papieru. Nie kwapił się żeby przeczytać to, co je otaczało, bo zdawało się do niego nie pasować, jakby zostało wetknięte tam bez powodu. Wyglądało na starsze i jego kolor wyblakł na całej szerokości. Pomimo, iż na odwrocie nie napisano daty wykonania, to dobrze wiedział, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach je zrobiono, może poza osobą, która je wykonywała. Na fotografii znajdowało się czterech mężczyzn. Pierwszy od lewej był chudy, jasnowłosy Hosea, uśmiechał się, a z kącików oczu rozchodziły się zmarszczki, trzymał skrzyżowane na piersi ręce. Po drugiej stronie zdjęcia stał Dutch – ciemne, wypomadowane włosy oraz wąs, charakterystyczny element jego fizjonomii. Po minie widać było, że jest równie zadowolony, co tamten i obaj patrzyli z dumą na dwóch mężczyzn pomiędzy sobą. Wysoki blondyn z cieniem zarostu nad wargą, na brodzie i policzkach, szczerzył się, patrząc spod czarnego kapelusza na chłopaka, którego trzymał na ramieniu. Czarnowłosy wypłosz, siedzący tam, także był uradowany i podnosił tryumfalnie worek z ukradzionymi pieniędzmi. _Pierwszy napad na bank_. John nie mógł uwierzyć, że to już dziesięć lat. Patrzył z przygnębieniem na fotografię, żałując, że nie może cofnąć czasu. Nie był tym samym człowiekiem co wówczas. Ten mizerny dzieciak, na którego spoglądał, ten, który z zaciśniętymi oczyma radował się z udanej kradzieży, wyglądał tak niewinnie bez szram przeszywających policzek. Nędzny, nie do końca potrafiący o siebie zadbać. Pełen energii. Dumny. Zastanawiał się, co ten młody mężczyzna, trzymający go wtedy na ramieniu, myślał o nastolatku. I czy te myśli przetrwały? Zmieniły się? Na lepsze? Gorsze? Teraz to i tak nie miałoby pewnie znaczenia. To już _było_. Wiedział, że jeśli ujrzałby teraz swoje oblicze (o ile by w ogóle zdołał na nie spojrzeć) nie mógłby długo się w nie wpatrywać, doświadczając obcości i odrazy. Arthur prawdopodobnie też miał nań taki widok. Ludzie spoglądający, nawet na chwilę, na postać Marstona, chcieli odbiec wzrokiem, dając kolejne powody by nie oglądać się w niczym, co odbija obraz. Nie wspominając już w ogóle o innych, niewidocznych dla oka, aspektach osoby jaką był John.. _Szkoda słów._ Nie zobaczył już żadnego rysunku, ani zdjęcia, a dotarł do daty sprzed zaledwie kilku dni, najwyżej trzech przed jego przybyciem, czyli łącznie pięciu do dnia dzisiejszego. Przesunął dalej by zobaczyć czy to ostatni wpis jaki się tam znajdywał i ponieważ jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły, wrócił do zapisków z _17 sierpnia 1900 roku._ Zagłębił się w gładko poprowadzone linie pisma.

_17.08.1900, Twin Rocks_

Ostatnie dni były wyjątkowo gorące, powietrze jednak podszywała wilgoć. Czułem, że wkrótce może zrobić się również duszno, co zwiastowałoby burzę. Trochę deszczu nie zaszkodziłoby nikomu, a szczególnie w tej okolicy, gdzie prawie się świętuje jak spadnie chociaż pinta wody. Prawda jest taka, że zmiany pogody nigdy nie należały do moich ulubionych rzeczy, ale z upływem lat stają się coraz bardziej upierdliwe. Kaszel zaczął mi bardziej dokuczać. Hosea oczywiście próbował mnie znów zawlec do lekarza, ale przypomniałem mu, że to nie gruźlica i nie ma co się tak bardzo tym przejmować. Raczej od tego nie umrę. I tak wystarczająco irytowało mnie to, że przez ostatnie tygodnie, od kiedy pojawiła się po raz pierwszy gorączka i kaszel, chodzili z Charlesem za mną jak cienie żeby ostatecznie zaciągnąć mnie na badanie. Po diagnozie zaczęli mi, rzecz jasna, matkować, zabierając mi pracę i każąc odpoczywać. Przecież nie mogłem uwalić się gdzieś, tak jak kiedyś Wujek czy Swanson, zostawiając ich z całą robotą. Tutaj nie ma jej zdecydowanie mało. Zacząłem żałować, że z nimi mieszkam, ale to nie był koniec moich problemów. Któregoś dnia, załatwiając obowiązki w pobliżu Armadillo, spotkałem Mary. Mary Gillis.. Chyba za karę, los zesłał mi ją na drogę i zauważyła mnie, kiedy szedłem w stronę konia. Kiedy wiedziałem, że już za późno na ucieczkę, przeszyła mnie wzrokiem i szybko skierowała się w moją stronę. Wyglądała na zrozpaczoną; cały czas mówiła coś o Jamiem. Była roztrzęsiona tym, że uciekł z domu żeby dołączyć do jakiegoś kultu. Chryste. Ten chłopak, od kiedy pamiętam, zawsze pakował się w jakieś kłopoty, w łajno, z którego później ktoś go musiał wygrzebać i tym razem to miałem być ja. Z Johnem było dokładnie to samo..

Jednak nazwisko mam nadane nieprzypadkowo i chyba jestem równie głupi, co koń albo głupszy. Starałem się jednak być bardziej stanowczy, nie dając się od razu namówić do brudnej roboty, do której zazwyczaj zaprzęgała mnie Mary. Liczyła na mnie. Nie mogłem się zdobyć na odtrącenie jej (nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz zapewne), nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że to kwestia czasu aż zatruje mnie ta służalczość albo zabije wysiłek, który podejmowałem od lat żeby zdobyć jej względy. Tylko, że ona stawała się coraz bardziej niedostępna, zimna, a ja chyba straciłem ten płomień, który kazał mi biec za miłością do niej. Ilekroć prosiła o coś, utwierdzałem się coraz bardziej w tym, że jestem bardziej jej najemnikiem niż ukochanym. Ilekroć prosiła mnie o przysługi, wiedziałem, że to nic nie zmieni w naszej relacji. Nie zbliży nas do siebie, nie wywoła olśnienia, bo ona nie pokocha mnie tak jak kiedyś, a ja jej, nawet jakbym się bardzo starał. Nadal ta miłość do niej gdzieś się we mnie tli, ale ten ogień łatwiej już zgasić niż sprawić by zabłysnął jasno. Oddaliliśmy się od siebie, a ja wracałem do niej jak osioł, robiąc wszystko żeby tylko zasłużyć na jej miłość. Niedoczekanie moje.

*

Mary powiedziała, że skoro nie mogę podjąć tej decyzji teraz to odwiedzi mnie _za jakiś czas_. To też oczywiście już przerabiałem; od kilku lat, gdy przychodziła do mnie w potrzebie, akurat było mi nie po drodze, więc odkładałem i odkładałem te przysługi aż czułem jak mi się zaciskają na gardle. Nie mogłem jej wystawić. Nie mogłem jej zostawić z jej problemami. Ostatnio jak na siebie trafiliśmy to było z rok temu, akurat jak odłączyłem się od gangu. Nie pamiętam o co wtedy prosiła, ale wiem, że musiałem odmówić. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Odłożyłem to. To był jedyny raz jak całonocne picie do czegoś mi się przydało. Nieważne, że na pewno okrutnie się wtedy upokorzyłem przed nią. 

Straszliwie się spiliśmy z Lennym, potem chyba wywiązała się jakaś burda, bo obudziliśmy się w areszcie. Dawno już się tak nie schlałem. Myślałem, że głowa spadnie mi z karku, kiedy kręciłem się na deskach pryczy, usiłując ustalić co się działo ostatniej nocy i gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy. Udało nam się wyjść za kaucją, ale to zlikwidowało nasz najmniejszy problem. Kac nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć. Zwłaszcza młodemu, który obrzygał mi buty, po czym prawie zafundował sobie kąpiel błotną, kiedy wspinał się na siodło. Ja nie miałem zbytnio siły, nawet żeby dojść do konia. Czułem się taki ciężki i jednocześnie wiotki, że nogi gięły się pode mną, wymuszając posadzenie się gdziekolwiek byleby tylko nie stać. Bałem się, że jeśli zacznę iść to upadnę i to w kałużę własnych wymiocin, które prawie dotarły do moich ust. Ostatecznie przymknęło mi się oko, gdy tak siedziałem oparty o balustradę przy jednym z domów. Niestety, jakbym nie miał już jednego bólu głowy, jak z ziemi, wyrosła wtedy przede mną Mary. Dobrze, że cały dzień rozpłynął mi się jakoś w pamięci, bo pewnie byłbym zdecydowanie bardziej zirytowany.Spotkanie Mary w Valentine, potem na obrzeżach Armadillo i ostatecznie w Twin Rocks.. To musiało się skończyć (źle), kiedy tak za mną podążała, a ja za nią, jakbyśmy byli ciągnięci na linie. Kiedy przyjechała pod dom, siedziałem akurat na werandzie i nie zorientowałem się, że z nawyku, na kolana wciągnąłem karabin i byłem gotowy strzelić do nadjeżdżających ludzi. ‘Och, Arthurze-’ zaczęła Mary pełnym boleści głosem, gdy jeździec pomógł jej zejść z konia i była kilkanaście stóp ode mnie. Tak jak przypuszczałem, nie czekała na to aż ją przywitam, chodziło tylko o jedną _kwestię_. Podeszła blisko i zaczęła się we mnie wpatrywać przestraszonym wzrokiem. Wyglądała jakby bała się, iż pociągnę za spust, pomimo tego, że broń leżała już pod krzesłem i nie była w zasięgu mojej ręki. Zresztą, wiedziała, że w życiu bym się na to nie zdobył, więc chyba chodziło o coś innego. Patrzyła mi w twarz jakby chciała zobaczyć coś, co jest pod powierzchnią albo nie poznawała tego co widzi, a nader wszystko czuła jakiś dyskomfort i nie była zadowolona. ‘ _Musisz_ iść po Jamiego. _Musisz_ sprowadzić go bezpiecznie do domu-‘ powiedziała nagle i urwała, zbierając w sobie siłę do wywołania we mnie współczucia. Współczucia, które miało chwycić mnie za serce, pomimo tego, że w jej głosie kryło się zniecierpliwienie, a ton był rozkazujący. Nie chciałem by się upokarzała czy błagała, ale irytacja rosła we mnie niemal niemoralnie. ‘Proszę, zrób to dla mnie.’ dodała szybko. ‘Nic nie muszę, Mary.’ odpowiedziałem jej, o krok od podniesienia głosu. Powstrzymałem się pomimo, iż coś we mnie krzyczało żeby to zrobić i odciąć się w końcu od odpowiedzialności, za coś co, jak doszedłem do wniosku – krzywdziło mnie. Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się; manifestował zdziwienie oraz protest. Fakt, że ostatnio chyba za często sięgałem po butelkę nie pomagał mi w całej tej sytuacji i powoli wychodziłem ze skóry. ‘Przestań w końcu układać innym życie.’ wypaliłem, poderwawszy się z krzesła. Zrobiła krok w tył i spuściła wzrok, czując ode mnie pewnie zapach alkoholu oraz strach, że mogę zrobić jej krzywdę. Westchnęła i zdecydowała się znów na mnie spojrzeć. Tym razem dostrzegłem w jej oczach coś innego niż poprzednio. Nie gniewała się już, raczej czuła się oszukana, pozbawiona nadziei. Posmutniała, ale tylko na chwilę. ‘Oh, Arturze.. co ty mówisz. Jesteś pijany..’ Starała się mnie udobruchać, czy przekonać, że nie mam racji. Może nie byłem kompletnie trzeźwy, ale jasność umysłu mnie nie opuściła. ‘Nawet jeśli, to nie jestem głupi.’ odparowałem, czując, że staram się bronić godności, tak jakbym jej już całej nie utracił do tamtej chwili. ‘Nie wiesz co mówisz-’ wyrwało jej się, a głos miała podniesiony, pełen pogardy i gniewu. Dobrze wiedziałem, co i jak mówię, nawet jeśli ton okazywał się być przesadzony. Najbardziej chyba irytował mnie fakt, że nie mogę tej sytuacji wziąć na zimno, z tym chłodem, z którym okradałem i straszyłem kiedyś ludzi. Przemoc wydawała się w takich sytuacjach niezbędna, ale to co działo się tego dnia między mną, a Mary nie mogło zmienić się w tego typu incydent. Zaznaczyłem dobitnie, że chcę aby zostawiła mnie w spokoju. Powiedziałem, że nic nie jestem jej winien i nie muszę być na każde jej zawołanie. Te zdania wylewały mi się z ust same, a ona słuchała ich rozgoryczona, nadal skłonna przekonać mnie do czegoś.‘Błagam’ – krzyknęła niemal z desperacją w głosie – ‘Arthurze, proszę, wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy, ile znaczy dla mnie dobro rodziny. Och, powinniśmy byli uciec razem już dawno.’ Te słowa wywołały we mnie jakiś rodzaj niesmaku. Nie wiedziałem czy chcę się zaśmiać, bo wiedziałem, że to kłamstwo czy płakać z tego samego powodu. Nie chciałem pokazać, że zdołała mnie złamać. ‘Przestań, Mary, przestań okłamywać siebie i mnie.’ zacząłem, a ona obserwowała, na granicy załamania. ‘Między nami nic już nie ma i dobrze o tym wiesz. I nie mów, że tak ci _zależy_ na rodzinie _,_ kiedy nie dbałaś o to szczególnie, kiedy wpieprzała się w nasz związek i wiesz równie dobrze, że Jamie nie uciekł bez powodu. Już najwyraźniej dosyć miał tego waszego _normalnego_ _życia_.’ Mary wpatrywała się we mnie jakby nie rozumiała języka w jakim mówię. Chciała mi przerwać, ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem. ‘Pogódź się wreszcie z tym, że może tak jak ty, pokochałem kogoś po naszym rozstaniu’. Mary osłupiała i łzy niemal stanęły w jej oczach. Widziałem tam ból, który wywołało moje wyznanie i stanowczość, ale czułem, że nie ma odwrotu; już nic nie naprawię, mogę tylko brnąć w to, co zacząłem. Słowa stały się twarde i oschłe w miarę naszej wymiany zdań. Zbliżała się wielka fala. Stałem tuż przed wznoszącą się wodą. ‘Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, Arthurze.’ powiedziała ostatecznie, ale moje imię w jej ustach zabrzmiało tak..obco. ‘Czy mogę poznać choć imię twojej wybranki?’ zapytała grzecznie, ale wiedziałem, że ukryta była w tym drwina. Upewniała się, że zniżyłem loty i wybrałem kogoś, kto nawet godnością zdradza niższość wobec niej. Przełknąłem ślinę, bo odwaga opuściła mnie nagle. Chmury zbierały się na niebie, na które teraz spojrzałem, szukając w sobie siły by spojrzeć Mary w oczy. Nie chciałem pokazać jak zmarniałem w sobie i wolałbym żeby pochłonęła mnie teraz ziemia aby tylko uchronić się przed odpowiedzią. Przed jej ciężarem. Skierowałem w końcu twarz w jej stronę. **‘ _John_.’** odpowiedziałem. Mary zamarła.

Ściana wody zbierająca się nade mną, runęła nagle, ale poczułem dziwną ulgę. Odstąpiła ode mnie, rozchylając usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Nie mogła. Wiedząc już chyba, że nic tu po niej, a nader wszystko – dotknięta tym jednym słowem, które paliło ją w całe ciało. Drżała. Widząc ją w takim stanie, chcąc nie chcąc, czułem wstyd i powinność żeby pocieszyć ją, wesprzeć. Wyciągnąwszy jednak rękę do niej, ona odsunęła się jeszcze, cofając zgięte w łokciach, ramiona, jakby bała się, że ją czymś zarażę. (Może rzeczywiście tak było?) Była teraz roztrzęsiona i wściekłość rosła w niej jak pożar w suchym lesie. Wycofywała się plecami do mnie. ‘Nie dotykaj mnie!’ krzyknęła wzburzona nagle. Przeprosiłem, ale szedłem wciąż za nią, odprowadzając do konia, na którym przyjechała z jakimś mężczyzną. Zanim wsiadła, odwróciła się jeszcze do mnie przez ramię. ‘Wiedziałam, że jesteś zdeprawowany, ale nie sądziłam, że _aż tak._ ’ Zabolało. _I ją i mnie._ ‘Żegnaj, Arthurze.’ – to były jej ostatnie słowa. Odwróciła się. Odjechała, a ja zostałem sam, oglądając jak znika w oddali. Odeszła. Spodziewałem się tego, ale nadal, jak głupi, oczekiwałem, że będzie inaczej, że.. Kogo ja chcę oszukać. Chyba najbardziej oszukuję siebie. Nadal. I dowodzi to tego, że jestem tylko beznadziejnym idiotą skazanym na siebie. Na samotność. W tym bezmózgim życiu jakie wiodę nie powinienem oczekiwać nikogo przy swoim boku. Nie powinienem się łudzić, że ktoś przy mnie zostanie. Nawet nie do końca życia, na jakiś czas tylko. Kto chciałby je ze mną dzielić? Czego mogłem się spodziewać po Mary? Akceptacji? _Śmieszne_. Akceptacji sodomii? _Niemożliwe_. Powinienem związać sobie usta. Może naprawdę powinienem uciec z nią kiedy mogłem? Mój czas minął. Teraz już bezpowrotnie straciłem szansę.

*

Powinienem był wyciągnąć wnioski z sytuacji sprzed lat. Tylko wtedy ból sprawił mi ktoś, kogo uznawałem za ~~zbaw~~.. mentora..rodzinę… kto uratował mnie przed śmiercią na ulicy. Być może nawet należało mi się za tę swawolność i niemoralne czyny, którym się oddałem, wciągając w to jeszcze kogoś, kto na to nie zasłużył. _Może ojciec jednak za słabo mnie bił.._

Nigdy nie zapomnę tamtego wyrazu twarzy. Patrzył na mnie ponad stołem, z pogardą, która wisiała w powietrzu jak chmura pyłu. Wspierał na blacie ręce, a jego zwieszoną głowę, którą kołysał między ramionami w niedowierzaniu, oświetlała postawiona w pobliżu lampa. Pomarańczowa plama, emanująca ciepłym blaskiem kontrastowała z chłodem jego spojrzenia. Nie dał mi dojść do słowa; otworzyłem usta, a on jedną z dłoni, którą sformował w pięść, uderzył głośno w stół, skutecznie pozbawiając mnie ciągłości myśli. Patrzył na mnie, czułem to w całym ciele, ale nie mogłem tak po prostu na niego spojrzeć. Wypełniał mnie wstyd. ‘Chcę żebyś wiedział, Arthurze, że cokolwiek powiesz i tak nie zmieni twojej sytuacji.’ zaczął stanowczo, jakby samymi słowami chciał mną potrząsnąć. Ani myślałem drgnąć. ‘Dutch-‘ zacząłem, ale nie wiedziałem jak miałem zamiar dalej pociągnąć tę myśl. Zresztą nie zdążyłem, bo napotkawszy wzrokiem jego spojrzenie, zostałem uderzony w policzek. ‘Nie patrz na mnie takim wzrokiem, ty-’ _Sodomito_ chciał pewnie dodać. Odcisk jego dłoni wsiąkał boleśnie w moją twarz. ‘Jak mogłeś nam to zrobić? Jak mogłeś zrobić to _mnie_? Po tym _wszystkim_ co _ja_ zrobiłem dla ciebie?’ mówił tak, jakby sam zbawił mnie od wszelkich grzechów, ‘I tak się odwdzięczasz?’ Złość rosła w nim z minuty na minutę. Podszedł do mnie, a uczepiwszy dłonią mojej głowy, odchylił ją, ciągnąc mnie za włosy. ‘Spójrz na mnie, spójrz jak do ciebie mówię!’ warknął i przechylił mną do przodu tak, że uderzyłem nosem w brzeg stołu. Prawie złamał mi go wtedy; pękła mi też skóra na łuku brwiowym i przegryzłem wargę w agonii, ale tym, co wywoływało we mnie prawdziwy ból było spojrzenie Dutcha. Poczułem się tak jakby splunął mi w twarz jadem, bo w jego oczach dostrzegłem rozczarowanie. Zdradziłem. I była to zdrada w imię miłości do drugiego mężczyzny. Ta miłość najwyraźniej była tak gorsząca i zła, że chciał mnie z niej wyleczyć przemocą. Rozluźnił się i przeczesał palcami włosy. Odleciałem na chwilę, czując cierpki smak krwi i zobaczyłem, że zapala papierosa. ‘Myślałeś, że to się nie wyda?’ powiedział nagle, wskazując na związany sznurkiem stosik listów. 'Żałosne. Zawiodłem się na tobie, Morgan. Pomyśleć, że wywiniesz taki plugawy numer.. Po tym chłopaczku, z którym tak frywolnie korespondowałeś bym się tego spodziewał, ale po _tobie_?’ Dutch nie zawahał się przy żadnym słowie i w każdym dawał mi do zrozumienia jak odrażający jestem ja i moje działania. _Biedny John_ , pomyślałem wtedy, bo wyobraziłem sobie jak dostaje nauczkę za to samo, być może gorszą. Van der Linde pewnie przekopał rzeczy Marstona by znaleźć te listy i obaj musieliśmy zapłacić za coś, co nie wydawało się godne uwagi, a tym bardziej nie było godne ukarania. Ale to było moje zdanie, a nie świata naokoło.. Możliwe, że nie miałem racji i tylko wmawiałem sobie jakieś niedorzeczne kłamstwa. I Johnowi, wobec tego, również. Doszedłem do wniosku, że to wysyłanie listów było najbardziej egoistycznym posunięciem w moim życiu i siedząc w namiocie Dutcha, chciałem już tylko żeby skończył. Najlepiej skończył ze mną. Na zawsze. Czułem jak zabiera to ze mnie energię. Zabija mnie, powolutku. Pochylił się w moim kierunku i strzepnął popiół z peta na moje ramię, po czym zdusił tam papierosa, którego dopalał. Syknąłem. Poczułem też wilgoć na policzku. Miał mnie. Złamanego i poniżonego. Uśmiechał się, zadowolony z siebie. Musiałem żałośnie wyglądać skoro patrzył z takim ukontentowaniem. Pewnie sam bym wówczas na siebie napluł z odrazą, gdyby nie to, że nie mogłem tak dać za wygraną. Ale musiałem. Byłem wycieńczony. Chciałem krzyczeć z bólu, ronić łzy, widząc jak listy płoną w ognisku, a płomienie pożerają papier w mgnieniu oka aż nie zostało z nich nic. ‘Zapamiętaj ten widok, Arthurze, bo nie będziesz miał drugiej szansy. Zapamiętaj, że w tym gangu _nie ma_ miejsca dla _zdegenerowanych zboczeńców._ ’ Wypowiedział te myśli w taki sposób jakby miał zaraz zwrócić, a w jego ustach pozostawał niesmak. 

Od tamtego zdarzenia w ’94 oddalaliśmy się od siebie z Johnem. Odpychałem go od siebie, starając się go pozbyć jak wyrzutu sumienia. Raniłem go, a jego to jakby nie ruszało, ale do czasu. Kiedyś musiało. On nie był winien i to bolało mnie najsilniej. Los dał mu szansę na otoczenie się rodziną, którą mógł mieć z Abigail i Jackiem, ale on wolał od nich uciec. Do teraz nie jestem w stanie tego pojąć.. A mógł wieść z nimi normalne życie, na które zasługiwał. Życie, którego ja nigdy nie mógłbym mu dać.. Wrócił po roku, ale to już nie był ten sam John. Coś się w nim zmieniło. Jakby zgubił to co miał gdzieś w drodze. Mogę się tylko domyślać, co, od jakiś, przynajmniej pięciu lat, kłębiło mu się w głowie. I mogę obwiniać tylko siebie. Nawet jeśli oboje mieliśmy trudności z ubraniem tego w słowa, nie dostając prawa do ich wypowiadania. Żałuję, że sam nie mogłem mu zapewnić szczęścia, ale chyba muszę pogodzić się z tym, że nie jestem wystarczający dla nikogo. Nie potrafię zadbać o ludzi, których kocham i ściągam na innych wyłącznie cierpienie albo śmierć. Ach, Elizo, patrzysz pewnie na mnie z góry i śmiejesz się z mojego nieudolnie prowadzonego życia. Nie dziwiło by mnie to, wcale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wspomina osobliwe wydarzenie, którego był świadkiem, ale zostaje brutalnie ściągnięty do rzeczywistości.

Kiedy tylko skończył czytać, John poczuł wzbierające obrzydzenie wobec własnego czynu. Dokonał gwałtu na prywatności Arthura, czytając jego dziennik. I teraz, choćby bardzo chciał, nie cofnie swojego działania, a tym bardziej – nie zapomni tego, na co natrafił. Bardzo zabolało go to, czego się dowiedział, rozumiejąc powoli motywację działań starszego mężczyzny. _Te słowa._ Jak słowa mogą ranić tak bardzo? Dlaczego Arthur winił siebie za to wszystko, nawet jeśli na to nie zasługiwał? Ci wszyscy ludzie umywający ręce i sprawiający mu ból.. _Chory świat._ Marston nie mógłby uwierzyć, w to, co przeczytał, gdyby nie fakt, że pokrywało się to z rzeczywistością, która powinna zostać za ich plecami. Wszechświat miał jednak inne plany. Przeszłość ciągnęła się więc wciąż za nimi jak rosnący łańcuch, który kiedyś okaże się za krótki by iść dalej. Czuł coraz większy wstyd z tej intruzji, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że nie była to pierwsza tego typu sytuacja w jego życiu i na pewno nie najgorsza z tej kategorii. Oczywiście nie usprawiedliwiało to żadnego z jego działań, ale skoro nie zostały wykryte.. Zrobił kiedyś coś gorszego. Coś, co być może było największym błędem jego życia i gdyby Arthur o tym wiedział prawdopodobnie własnoręcznie udusiłby go, nie zastanawiając się szczególnie nad konsekwencjami, tak jak John nie robił tego wówczas.

*

Sytuacja, jak większość tego pokroju, zaczęła się któregoś dnia w saloonie, który oferował, poza okazją do picia i zjedzenia posiłku, także usługi _innego_ typu. Marston pamiętał, że byli tam wówczas we czwórkę: on, Williamson, Escuella i Morgan. Był w grupie najmłodszy, miał wtedy około siedemnastu lat, a reszta dawno przekroczyła już próg dorosłości, więc to im Dutch powierzył niańczenie chłopaka, który miał wrócić trzeźwy do obozu. Ściemniło się i wnętrze przybytku rozświetlały już lampy; było gwarno, a ludzie wlewali się do środka. Saloon grzmiał hukiem szkła, rozlewanych trunków, kocią muzyką, robiło się gorąco i duszno. John wypił szklankę whisky, z niesmakiem, czując jak jej krople palą go w gardło. Starał się zrozumieć jak Javier wlewał to w siebie, a Bill leżał z butelką na schodach, zasypiając z upojenia. Arthur pił któreś piwo z kolei, oferując chłopakowi jedno. Marston nie odmówił, ale wypiwszy je poczuł, że musi szybko udać się na stronę. Odszedł od mężczyzn w stronę pomieszczenia, które służyło za toaletę. Odlał się, a poczuwszy ulgę, zapiął spodnie i naciągnął szelki. Miał już wychodzić, ale usłyszał jakieś odgłosy, które go zainteresowały. Nie musiał się w tym celu specjalnie przysłuchiwać. Zwłaszcza, że mury tego przybytku zdawały się być zrobione z papieru i to najtańszego. Być może nawet celowo tak niskiej jakości żeby _pokazać_ czym zajmuje się tutejsza klientela. Ludzie przychodzili tu upłynnić swoje, nierzadko ostatnie, oszczędności, a patrząc na obrzydliwą, odłażącą jak sucha skóra, tapetę, można było dojść do wniosku, że po sobie zostawiali nie tylko pieniądze … Ponieważ saloon nie był najnowszy, a nikt nie chciał inwestować w ruinę na zadupiu, ze ścian ześlizgiwał się tynk i gdzieniegdzie, między deskami, które krył, widniały dziury. John spoglądał przez jedną z nich w stronę przyćmionego pokoju z podwójnym łóżkiem, które miał jak na dłoni. Musiał zakryć usta, bo sapnął głośno z powodu tego, co zobaczył. Dźwięk, który usłyszał wtedy to było najpewniej przygwożdżenie namiętnym pocałunkiem jednej z prostytutek na drzwiach w rogu pomieszczenia. Nie musiał się tego domyślać, bo zaraz z hukiem wparował tam przez nie Arthur, słaniając się z kobietą uwieszoną na szyi. Szybko zatrzasnął drzwi i z dzikością rzucili się sobie w ramiona. Ich usta stykały się szybko i dyszeli jakby walczyli o prawo do jednego oddechu. Mężczyzna przysunął się jeszcze bardziej, wsuwając rękę pod zwały sukni, po czym podniósł tamtą do góry by móc zatrzasnąć ich usta w kolejnym gorącym pocałunku. Kobieta rwała się po więcej, ale Morgan rzucił ją na pościel i rozpiął koszulę wyraźnie zdyszany, rzucając element ubioru na posadzkę. John nie mógł oderwać oczu od dłoni mężczyzny odkrywającego się z materiału, który kleił się do skóry na szerokich barkach i torsie z lekko zarysowanymi mięśniami. Wyglądało to tak, jakby rozbierał się specjalnie dla niego (za co mu dziękował). _Słodki Jezu._ Celebrował ten moment, życząc sobie żeby nie przestawał trwać. Poczuł skurcz w podbrzuszu i ciepło, które zwiastować mogło tylko jedno. Wytężył wzrok, łaknąc tego, co mógł jeszcze zobaczyć. Nie żałował zupełnie, że zawiesił oko i z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej to odczuwał, gdy męskość sztywniała w jego spodniach. Było w tym momencie coś niemoralnego poza granicami pojmowania; nie dość, że obserwował jak dwóch ludzi oddaje się intymnym przyjemnościom to jego wzrok padał nie tam, gdzie, według niego, patrzyliby _normalni_ mężczyźni. John jednak wtedy nic sobie z tego nie robił, a przynajmniej obawa przed nakryciem nie była wystarczająco silna żeby go zatrzymać. Patrzył więc dalej, wlepiając głodny wzrok w mężczyznę, który teraz odpinał pas z nabojami, po czym pochylił się do leżącej żeby zacząć całować ją w usta skąd przechodził coraz niżej, zjeżdżając na jej kark, co wyciągnęło z kobiety jęk, a następnie na obojczyk i piersi, wylewające się ponad linię gorsetu. Nie chcąc żeby ubrania wchodziły mu w drogę, Arthur uwolnił prostytutkę z gorsetu i miękkiej sukni, a następnie niemal zerwał z niej bieliźniany spodnium by ostatecznie ściągnąć także obuwie. Jej przyspieszone oddechy zmieniały się teraz w inne odgłosy. John prawie sam zaczął jęczeć, kiedy oglądał jak Morgan pieści jedną z dłoni sutek kobiety, a drugą trzyma na talii, którą obcałowywał, ssąc i gryząc skórę. Leżąca wiła się z ukontentowaniem w pościeli, szepcząc coś, zachęcając żeby nie przestawał. Wszystkich troje rozpalało pożądanie, ale tylko Johna zapiekło wewnątrz coś jeszcze. Zazdrość. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to jak bardzo chciałby się teraz znaleźć na tamtym łóżku, oddając się Arthurowi. Wyobrażając sobie, że spoczywa tam, na miejscu kobiety, zaczynał się robić twardszy. Zacisnął zęby na wardze rozważając swoje opcje. Nie miał ich zbyt wiele i nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś nakryje go podczas masturbacji, zwłaszcza, że mogło się to dla niego źle skończyć. Postanowił więc, że dalej będzie patrzył, rozkoszując się cicho widokami. John zauważył, że mężczyzna po drugiej stronie ściany walczy z podobnym dylematem, naprężając się, uwydatniając bardziej mięśnie, wstrzymując albo odraczając uwolnienie się od podniecenia. Ocierał się krokiem o ciało pod sobą, wydając czasami obsceniczne, gardłowe dźwięki. Prostytutka wtórowała mu we własnej kakofonii. Widać było, że to co sprawiało jej przyjemność, wywoływało u Arthura ten sam efekt. Czując zapewne, że nie zostało niewiele czasu do ostatecznego spełnienia, nie chcąc szczytować w spodniach, pochylił się bardziej nad kobietą. Całując ją znów namiętnie w usta, tylko teraz, dając im czas, przesuwał rękę w stronę jej ud. Przejechał dłonią po kształtnym pośladku, po czym zaczął pobudzać jej genitalia. Jęczała i stękała z rozkoszą aż pozbawił ją niemal całego powietrza, kiedy rozpiął pasek i zsunął spodnie oraz bieliznę. Między mięsistymi udami sterczało prącie pod kępą jasnych włosów łonowych. Kobieta zamruczała, wyglądając na oczarowaną widokiem, który się przed nią roztaczał. Arthur nie marnował już czasu, wpychając w nią powoli swojego penisa, który nie bez wysiłku wchodził w całości w jej pochwę. Jego gabaryt i kształt nie mógł nie zachwycić także Johna, który na sam widok złapał się w kroku, chcąc ukryć własną, bolesną erekcję. Pomimo tego, zaciskając coraz silniej zęby na wardze przypatrywał się z rosnącym napięciem. Morgan nabrał tempa, wpychając i wyciągając penisa, a kobieta nie powstrzymywała dźwięków rozkoszy. Czując jak ją wypełnia, sprawiając przy tym trochę bólu, przymykała oczy, drżąc i wbijając palce w materac. Trzymała się pościeli, a Arthur poruszał się nad nią dopóki nie klepnął jej w pośladek, dając do zrozumienia, że chce zmienić pozycję. Położyła się przed nim na brzuchu, plecami do niego, klęcząc tak, by jej pupa była wyżej. Złapał ją za biodra, starając pozycjonować w odpowiedni sposób, po czym splunął w dłoń i zaczął powoli poruszać nią wokół własnego penisa, pracując od napletka po jądra. Westchnął ciężko, ale John w tym przypływie zmęczenia rozpoznał jakiś przedsmak spełnienia, które mężczyzna pewnie już odczuwał w sobie, będąc o krok od dojścia. Widząc, że penis jest wystarczająco wilgotny, wsunął go kobiecie między pośladki. Tym razem ona z trudem wzięła wdech. Przesuwał się w jej stronę wolniej niż wcześniej, mając trudności z wciśnięciem prącia w ciasną szparkę. Zadowalało to ich jednak; nawet bez pośpiechu i ogromu tarcia jakie widział wcześniej John. Kobieta jęczała głośno pod mężczyzną, a on smakował moment, dochodząc w niej ostatecznie, wypełniając ją tak, że stęknęła z bólu. Widząc jak Morgan, wciągając teraz powietrze, zaczyna stygnąć, John zakrył szybko usta na widok tego, co znów się przed nim zaprezentowało. Arthur stał teraz ze zzutymi jeansami i bielizną, obcierając ręką swojego penisa ze śladów spermy. Poprawił się zaraz, zakrywając męskość i ubierając koszulę, która przyklejała się teraz bardziej do jego zwilżonej potem, rozgrzanej piersi. _Co za widok._ John nie mógł go zapomnieć, dlatego wpatrywał się weń jak w rzeźby antycznych mistrzów, studiując każdy szczegół. Było ich zdecydowanie dużo. Wystarczająca ilość żeby móc o nich napisać pokaźne dzieło literackie. Sam w końcu ochłonął i wyszedł z łazienki prosto w chłód nocy.

*

Otrząsnąwszy się z erotyzmu tego wspomnienia, Marston został ściągnięty na ziemię przez stukot kopyt koni. Patrzył w dziennik, który leżał na jego udach, otwarty cały ten czas. Zamknął go pospiesznie, rozglądając się po pokoju, jakby w obawie przed spotkaniem gniewnego spojrzenia Arthura. Na szczęście nadal nie wrócił do pokoju i nie nakrył go na naruszaniu jego prywatnych spraw. Odłożył szybko zeszyt tam, gdzie go uprzednio znalazł i przysunął się do okna by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Ukryty między firanami, obserwował nadjeżdżających ludzi. Ich kłusowi towarzyszyły wzbijające się w powietrze tumany złocistego piasku, kurzu i żwiru. Słońce wisiało już wysoko i oświetlało idealnie dwóch mężczyzn, których John bez problemu rozpoznał. Na przodującym koniu jechał wygodnie usadzony postawny, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna o długich, czarnych włosach. _Charles._ Zaraz zanim jechał starszy biały człowiek, którego siwiejące włosy i pozbawiona wyrazu twarz kryły się pod kapeluszem nasuniętym na czoło. _Hosea._ O ile Johnem jeszcze chwilę temu trzęsło pożądanie, a wcześniej ból i wstyd, to teraz przejęła pałeczkę radość, a łzy, które uprzednio wstrzymywał zwilżały mu teraz powieki. Nie mógł ukryć tego jak cieszy się, że widzi, nawet z oddali, tych dwóch i są tak blisko, z krwi i kości. Bał się, iż nigdy ich już nie zobaczy, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności ich rozstania. A jednak ich widział tu i teraz jak wracają do domu. Skrył się bardziej za kotarą materiału i nadal bacznie obserwował jak podjeżdżali coraz bliżej. Zatrzymali się i zsiedli w końcu, otrzepując się z brudu, biorąc oddech. Coś mówili do siebie, ale John nie był w stanie wyczytać niczego z ruchu ich ust, ani z mowy ciała, a szyba i odległość nie pozwalała zrozumieć wypowiadanych słów. Charles oddalił się od starszego i poszedł rozkulbaczyć konie. Oglądał jak Hosea odprowadza go wzrokiem, po czym zdejmuje kapelusz, przeciera czoło i biorąc go pod pachę zmierza do frontowych drzwi, obwieszczając głośno, że wrócili. W domu była cisza, więc Marston dobrze słyszał głos mężczyzny i jeśli ktoś by mu odpowiedział to także udało by mu się ten dźwięk pochwycić. Odpowiedziała mu jednak cisza. Pustka. Nawet jakby bardzo chciał, John stał nadal przy oknie, niepewny co powinien zrobić w tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Hosea i Charles pewnie nic by mu nie zrobili, a może i ucieszyli by się nawet, tak jak on. Postanowił, że zostanie na swoim miejscu, udając, że go tu nie ma. Był jednak świadomy, że to tylko kwestia czasu, niebawem i tak dojdzie do spotkania między nim, a tamtą parą. Kiedy tak z powrotem zatapiał się we własnych myślach, odlatując z nimi na nowo lata wstecz, jego ucho wyłapało jakieś intrygujące dźwięki. Chciał je sprawdzić, ale jego ciało ani śmiało drgnąć. _Stłumiony odgłos kaszlu, rzężenie, splunięcie, westchnienie_ wyliczał sobie w myślach. John nie myślał nawet przełknąć śliny czy oddychać. Nasłuchiwał tak dokładnie jak nigdy, tropiąc coś, czego nie mógł nawet ujrzeć. Znajdywało się to dosyć daleko, prawdopodobnie za domem. Następny dźwięk skonsternował go, bo przypominał tłuczenie szkła. Wszędzie by go rozpoznał – włamy nie były mu obce. Stare nawyki zawsze się kiedyś odezwą. Chwyciło go przeczucie, że ktoś zaraz szepnie jego imię, albo da wskazówki, cicho bądź na migi. Takie wspomnienia były w nim jeszcze nazbyt żywe, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. John zaczął się niecierpliwić, bo przez chwilę nie słyszał żadnego dźwięku. Mógłby obawiać się najgorszego, gdyby nie obezwładnił go na moment odgłos otwieranych ze skrzypem drzwi i trzaśnięcie nimi. Poczuł jak serce prawie mu się zatrzymało, w przekonaniu, że ktoś z impetem wparował do sypialni, w której przebywał. Na szczęście, były to jedynie znaki wejścia kogoś do budynku przez tylne drzwi.

„Wróciliśmy!” oznajmił głośno Hosea, ale przycichł, zobaczywszy, że dom wygląda na pusty. Zdziwił się, że Arthur nie siedzi przy kominku, czyszcząc broń lub czytając, nie krząta się w którymś z pokoi, nie przyszedł, słysząc go, żeby przywitać się i narzekać, że znów długo im zeszło. Nie było go na ganku, nie drzemał przykryty kapeluszem, nie opierał się o drzewo z dziennikiem wyłożonym na kolanach. Wyparował gdzieś. _Który to już raz?_ zapytał samego siebie w myślach, kręcąc głową z niezadowoleniem. Westchnął głęboko. _Chyba nigdy z tego nie wyrośnie_. Matthews nie musiał się szczególnie przejmować miejscem pobytu młodszego mężczyzny, wiedział, że tamten nie jest głupi, umie o siebie zadbać i nie zginie w świecie. To dorosły, postawny człowiek, ma umiejętności, pieniądze, wszystko, co musi żeby przeżyć. Nie mógł oczywiście nie martwić się wcale; uznawał go za syna, kochał go, dlatego czuł za niego odpowiedzialność. A tamten się teraz gdzieś oddala.. W tym stanie. W stanie, w którym jest od jakiegoś czasu. Czarne myśli zbierają się kiedy deliberuje nad tym tematem. Nie sądzi, żeby zapalenie płuc miało go zabić, ale nie potrafi wyzbyć się tego ciążącego mu nad głową kowadła. Przecież może się mylić. Zwłaszcza, gdy jest biernym świadkiem upadku tego człowieka. _Nawet najsilniejsi, kiedyś się łamią. Taka rola człowieka – upadać, by móc się podnieść. Tak się uczymy..To nic złego, taka jest nasza natura_ tak powtarzał sobie, starając się też wspierać młodszego. „Ale tylko drzewa o najsilniejszych korzeniach przetrwają burzę.” odpowiadał wtedy Arthur, zbywając te słowa. Hosea nie chciał się z nim kłócić kiedy nie był w stanie przemówić mu do rozumu. W pewnym momencie zaczął się bać i nie tylko o życie tamtego, ale i o własne. Agresja wzbierała równie szybko, co gorycz, w której tamten zdawał się tonąć coraz bardziej, uciekając w to, co miał akurat pod ręką. Najczęściej coś wybitnie mocnego, co pozwalało szybciej zasnąć. 

Morgan nie chciał słyszeć o tym, że mógł coś stracić, że znów czegoś go pozbawiono, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o siłę. I, przede wszystkim, że sam przykładał do tego rękę. Prawie jakby zrobiono z niego eunucha. Płacz, którego unikał w momentach bólu, z wielu powodów uznawał za okazywanie słabości, która zresztą nie powinna być domeną człowieka takiego jak on. Bandyty i mężczyzny. Mężczyzny przede wszystkim. Jak gdyby godziło to w dobre imię płci, podważało ją. Jeśli płakałby, uznałby, że nie spełnia wymagań wobec kogoś lub czegoś. A to dawało przyzwolenie na _poprawienie_ go. Nakierowanie na właściwy tor i przemoc zazwyczaj wystarczała. Tylko rodziło się wówczas niekiedy inne, równie przykre doznanie. Wstyd, idący w parze ze łzami, również był niemile widziany i wiele razy powtarzał swojemu zastępczemu ojcu, że wolałby móc nigdy nie okazać żadnego z tych poniżających uczuć. A najlepiej żeby nie musiał ich także doświadczyć. Arthur, dzięki trzymaniu swoich emocji na wodzy, nie dając z siebie wyciągać niemal nic poza gniewem i radością, uchodził za twardego, wytrzymałego i opanowanego. Być może wywoływał nawet uczucie chłodu, a ta niedostępność jaką w sobie budował, ta, która podtrzymywała jego autorytet i chroniła przed światem, zżerała go od wewnątrz. Powoli pozbawiała go życia; mozolnie i bardzo boleśnie. I była to dla niego najdotkliwsza kara, na którą sam siebie skazywał, a na którą nie zasługiwał. Matthews wiedział, że Arthur oszukuje siebie i innych, robił to ciągle. Kłamstwa, lakoniczność i niebyt uczuciowy jakie okazywał, zmieniały się więc w rutynę. To nie było tak jak u niego – Hosea miał, po prostu, złoty język. Fałszerstwa jakie ludziom wciskał i niestworzone historie, które opowiadał zawsze były chwytliwe i chyba tylko ludzie z gangu nie dawali się na nie robić. Morgana zdecydowanie zatruwała ta umiejętność, skoro tak dobrze kłamał, że był przekonać samego siebie. Tak budował wokół siebie, tak układał życie. I nie mogło się to dobrze skończyć. Hosea nie mógł oglądać tego jak tamten po raz kolejny wpada w dołek. Nigdy nie chciał tego oglądać, bo wywoływało to w nim ogromny smutek, ale teraz wydawało się, że ten młody człowiek kopał pod sobą długi czas z myślą, że spocznie w tej glebie. Być może nie zawsze sam odrzucał ziemię, bo widać było także, że to, na czym stoi i w czym od dawna kopie, niechybnie zapada się pod nim.

 _O wilku mowa_ pomyślał, kierując głowę w stronę dźwięków rozchodzących się z tylnej części domu. Usłyszał straszne rzężenie, jakby lawina żwiru przetoczyła się w czyichś płucach. Po tym nadeszła kolej na splunięcie, które zwieńczyło pęknięcie szkła. Domyślając się, co właśnie się wydarzyło, ustawił się za zakrętem w korytarzu, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Arthur otworzył drzwi z taką siłą, jakby chciał je wyrwać z zawiasów, po czym z równie wielką mocą zamknął je, zakląwszy. Natknąwszy się na Hoseę przy wejściu do głównej izby, przeszedł obok niego bez słowa, spuszczając natychmiast wzrok jakby, mimo irytacji, którą wyrażała jego postawa, starał się uniknąć konfrontacji. „Dzień dobry, Arthurze.” powiedział do niego starszy mężczyzna, bez cienia drwiny w głosie. Emanował spokojem, a na jego twarz wstąpił delikatny uśmiech. Młodszy, nie odpowiadając i nie odwracając się do niego, szedł nadal. Skręcił do kuchni, otwierając i zamykając pospiesznie szafki, kredens i patrząc po półkach, wyraźnie szukając czegoś. Usłyszał za sobą kroki, ale nie przejmował się nimi. Teraz do czegoś dążył i rosło w nim zniecierpliwienie. Znalazł ostatecznie, to co chciał i skierował się z tym do stołu w salonie. Hosea zdążył go dogonić, widząc co tamten trzyma i co zamierza zrobić. Spojrzał na niego z tyłu. Dyszał, opierając się o blat. „Coś się stało?” zapytał by uciąć niezręczną chwilę, którą wypełniały zmęczone oddechy. Ucichły. Arthur, czując obecność drugiego mężczyzny za sobą, wyprostował się i odwrócił do niego przez ramię. „Nawet nie zaczynaj, Hosea..” Powiedział to warczącym, ale drżącym głosem. Zwrócił się znów do stołu, pokazując gdzie ma aktualnie kwestie, o których nie chciał rozmawiać bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. „Zostaw mnie.” dodał słabo, gdy Matthews podszedł do niego i stanął przodem, wpatrując się w jego twarz, studiując każdy jej szczegół. Morgan zbladł, a na jego skórze widoczne były ślady łez, które razem z grymasem, odbiły się tam pod wpływem kurzu i słońca. Widać było również, że wzrok Hosei go przytłacza i przygwożdża, dlatego chciał się mu wyrwać razem z butelką, którą zdążył odkorkować. „Hej, nie tak szybko!” powiedział przytrzymując szyjkę naczynia, ściągając ją z powrotem na blat, gdy Arthur podnosił ją raptownie. Kilka chlustów księżycówki wylało się na drewno pod wpływem gwałtownego ruchu. „Tobie już chyba _wystarczy._ ” napierał, przekonując dalej starszy, czując, że chwyt tamtego nie słabnie na butelce. Arthur obejrzał się na niego, cały czas trzymając dłoń na bimbrze. Jego oddech pachniał whisky, którą mężczyzna zapewne zapił (tak jak robił to od jakiegoś czasu) gorzki smak laudanum, które teraz wywoływało drgawki, chcąc zmusić jego ciało do snu. Hosea widział gniew w jego oczach i coś w nim chciało ulec temu nalegającemu spojrzeniu w obawie przed konsekwencjami. Niestety Morgan wykorzystał tę chwilę by wyrwać butelkę, ale nie zdążył się napić, bo tamten zorientował się i wytrącił mu ją z dłoni. Szkło roztrzaskało im się u stóp, a ciecz ochlapała podłogę i nogawki, pozwalając poczuć tylko swój zapach. Młodszy mężczyzna obserwował ten widok z nieznacznie rozchylonymi ustami, nie mogąc uwierzyć, w to co się właśnie wydarzyło. „Hosea!” warknął Arthur, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie do drugiego, zaczynając powoli szarpać za klapy jego marynarki. _Co się z tobą dzieje Arthurze? Co! i dlaczego?_ pytał tamtego bezgłośnie, patrząc smutno w jego oczy. Bezsilny. Bezbronny.

Coś za nimi skrzypnęło i oboje odwrócili się w stronę, z której doszedł do nich dźwięk. Na szczycie schodów stał teraz John zwabiony tam ewoluującą raptownie sytuacją. Zdecydował się zobaczyć co się dzieje, bo nie mógł już znieść napięcia pomiędzy mężczyznami, czując, że zmierza to w niewłaściwym, a nawet niebezpiecznym kierunku. Przeczucia go nie myliły, a strach przed konsekwencjami zelżał, gdy usłyszał rozbijane szkło. To, co zastał było jednak odmienne, od spodziewanego i stał teraz przyparty spojrzeniami Arthura i Hosei, który został w końcu puszczony przez tego pierwszego. Obrzucali się nerwowo wzrokiem i nie mogli się przemóc aby przerwać ciszę. John, czuł, że nie może się ruszyć. Jego oczy przesuwały się z jednego mężczyzny na drugiego, a sprzeczne emocje tańczyły w nim, pozostawiając w nim jedynie wrażenie niestabilności, jakby zaraz miał się o coś przewrócić albo upaść sam z siebie. Cisza została nagle rozerwana przez Charlesa, który wchodził właśnie frontem i zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, stając w przejściu, wyraźnie zaskoczony tym, co widział. Arthur spojrzał na niego, obdarzył jeszcze Hoseę i Johna gniewnymi spojrzeniami, po czym odszedł do drzwi, gdzie odepchnął na bok mężczyznę, torując sobie drogę do wyjścia. Matthews krzyknął za nim, pytając go, gdzie się wybiera, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Morgan po prostu zabrał swoje manele, poszedł po konia, którego szybko osiodłał i odjechał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur @ John: you're going to the horny jail *bonk*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John nie może pogodzić się z rzeczywistością; wraca myślami do przeszłości, która wciąż ciąży na nim jak ołowiany płaszcz.  
> On też przecież uciekał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>heavy angst<<

John, obserwując z zapartym tchem jak Arthur ucieka, czuł, że musi za nim pobiec, zatrzymać go. Zatrzymać go przy sobie. Za wszelką cenę. Siłą. Obawa rodząca się w nim jednak, powstrzymała go całkowicie i tylko myślami wyciągał ręce po Morgana, każąc mu tu z nimi, z _nim_ , zostać. Nie mógł chyba wiedzieć jak bardzo tego chciał młodszy mężczyzna. Zszedł po schodach, uważając na kostkę, która już nie była tak spuchnięta jak wcześniej, zyskała większą mobilność, ale nadal bolała, nadwyrężona. Wpadł Hosei w ramiona, gdy tamten rozłożył je, zapraszając w swoje objęcia. Nie mógł odmówić i prawie zapłakał mu w kołnierz, przysuwając się do niego w uścisku. „Dobrze cię znów widzieć, John.” powiedział starszy, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Charles podszedł do nich w końcu i także uścisnęli się z Marstonem, kładąc dłonie na plecach, szturchając się z radością. „Miło zobaczyć znajome twarze.” odezwał się czarnowłosy do tamtych i Smith, odpowiedział mu, uśmiechając się „Ciebie także, bracie.” Nie mogli trochę uwierzyć, że znów się widzą i trwali także w szoku po tym, co się przed chwilą stało. „O co poszło tym razem?” zapytał Hoseę, Charles, kiedy kończył sprzątanie szkła. „Prawdę mówiąc to nie wiem.. Być może o to co zwykle, może o coś innego? Nie mam pojęcia.” Starszy mężczyzna westchnął z wysiłkiem, a jego twarz spochmurniała. Przesunął dłońmi po twarzy, masując się potem po skroniach. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że przerabiał to już wiele razy i coraz bardziej go to męczyło. Nie wiedział co robić, czuł się bezsilny. Charles rzucił na niego okiem, rozumiejąc, że sprawa jest stracona i nie ma co pytać, bo nic się nie poprawiło. Morgan był nie do rozszyfrowania. Czarnoskóry Indianin trawił pewnie teraz podobne uczucia, ale nie dał tego po sobie znać. Pokręcił tylko głową jakby mówił ‘to nie skończy się dobrze’, a pozostali doskonale odczytali ten gest. Usiedli zasępieni przy stole. John odpłynął myślami. To, czego (zapewne tylko przedsmakiem) byli świadkami tak niedawno, wywołało w nim deja vu. Wrócił do zdarzenia sprzed kilku lat.

*

Ściemniało się już kiedy kończyli składanie ostatniego namiotu. Słońce zaszło już za wzgórzami, ochładzało się, a nad zielenią łąk unosiły się gęste plamy chmur na tle fioletów i błękitu. Kojący widok. Taki pełen spokoju, z koszmarem przeszłych dób zostawionym w tyle. Od kilku dni jechali tutaj przyparci przymusem z powodu błędnego oszacowania sił. Robota, którą planował Arthur z Dutchem i braćmi Callander zakończyła się fiaskiem. Zostali rozproszeni, natknąwszy się na O’Driscolli, którzy odebrali im łup po skoku na pociąg, a potem wszystko poszło w jeszcze gorszym kierunku. Morgan został trafiony nożem, Johnowi niemal odstrzelono palce, Seana prawie uprowadzili, a Mac stracił konia, uciekając przed stróżami prawa. Musieli się wynieść bardziej na wschód. Kończący się dzień, któryś z kolei już, nie zwiastował zmiany humoru wśród członków gangu, których wciąż zjadała gorycz porażki jaką odnieśli. A pewni byli tego, że jeśli będzie się to tak za nimi ciągnąć niechybnie coś trzaśnie. Postanowili, że skoro osiedli to należy im się odpoczynek i coś, co ich rozluźni, ukoi nerwy. Alkohol. Każdy rozsądny człowiek wiedziałby, że to zły pomysł, ale akurat wówczas nikt z nich nie był na tyle ułożony i przewidujący, a nawet jeśli to wszystkie znaki ostrzegawcze zostałyby zagłuszone przez potrzebę zmian. Zmian w nastoju, który był napięty i obniżony. Rozpalili ognisko i z nałapanych po drodze królików, reszty marchwi i ziemniaków, Pearson przygotował gulasz. Zjadłszy, niektórzy udali się na spoczynek, ale wiele osób zasiadło na skrzynkach i trawie wokół ognia, rozmawiając i pijąc, to co zostało z zapasów. Osuszyli już ze dwie butelki whisky i rumu, kilka piw, kiedy atmosfera zaczęła gęstnieć. Najpierw Grimshaw narzekała na umizgi Seana i Karen, którzy całowali się, podchmieleni, robiąc tym samym show dla wszystkich. Susan napierała na nich aż zaczęły się prawie szarpać z drugą kobietą o to, że ‘stara sobie ubzdurała jakieś głupie zasady’. _Typowe_. Skończyło się na tym, że rozeszły się do swoich namiotów, skwaszone, a młody mężczyzna zasnął podpity, oparty o pień. Później prawie doszło do kłótni Javiera i Billa, który po wypiciu nabrał ochoty do rzucania rasistowskich tekstów pod adresem Meksykanina. Escuella, pomimo widocznej irytacji, nie miał jednak ochoty na przegadywanie się z Williamsonem, a ten widząc brak silnej reakcji, odpuścił w końcu, gderając czasami coś do siebie. Do trzech razy sztuka.

„O, kogo moje oczy widzą!” zaczął szyderczo John, podchodząc chwiejnie do Arthura, który siedząc na skrzynce, pił piwo, pochylając się w stronę ogniska. „Sam Arthur Morgan! Najbardziej zaradny człowiek w tym gangu!” mówił dalej odważnie i drwiąco, a rzeczony mężczyzna poczuł jak wbija mu szpile. Prowokuje go. Przełknął irytację i nadal nie obejrzał się na atakującego go słowami człowieka, mruknąwszy coś tylko w jego stronę. „Lepiej odpuść Marston. Daj se siana, wiem co zrobiłem, jestem winny, ale już i tak tego nie zmienimy.” powiedział do niego ostatecznie, po czym wychylił trochę cieczy z butelki. John podszedł do niego bliżej, a jego twarz oświetliła łuna bijąca z ogniska. Jego fizjonomia zdradzała wyraźny niesmak i nadchodzący wybuch gniewu. Niespodziewanie wyrwał siedzącemu piwo i wypiwszy część, wylał resztę Morganowi na buty. Arthur mógłby udawać, że tego nie widział i, wobec tego, nie reagować, ale jego cierpliwość była na wykończeniu. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale trzymał je wciąż przy sobie. Westchnął i wstał, konfrontując się wzrokiem z Johnem. „I co? Co masz Morgan na usprawiedliwienie, ty –” szturchnął go palcem w pierś, po czym dodał: „Ty egoistyczny śmieciu? Hm?” Starszy mężczyzna poczuł jak rośnie w nim wściekłość, głównie pod wpływem tonu jakim posługiwał się tamten. Postanowił, że najlepszym co może zrobić jest zbycie natręta i zostawienie go samemu sobie; pewnie bredził po alkoholu i nie ma co się przejmować, wystarczy, że sam wycofa się teraz do swojego namiotu. Odwrócił się więc i uszedł kilkanaście kroków, gdy nagle za plecami usłyszał kolejne dogryzania. „Tak myślałem – uciekasz Morgan, uciekasz przed niewygodną prawdą, ty pieprzony, stary tchórzu!” _Cholerny hipokryta._ Miarka się przebrała. Przelała się woda. Wykipiało to, co miało wykipieć. Dosyć. Ledwo dwa miesiące, gdy John wrócił po roku nieobecności i emocje, które dojrzewały w Arthurze mogły znaleźć wreszcie ujście. Może niewłaściwe, ale jednak ujście. Stał osłupiały kilka sekund, ale odwrócił się nagle przez ramię i zaczął nacierać na Marstona z całą siłą. Młodszy mężczyzna nie mógł się za bardzo równać z człowiekiem takim jak Morgan; postawnym, okrutnie silnym i ciężkim. Wygrana będzie, jak zwykle, po jego stronie. John za późno zrozumiał błąd, jaki popełnił. Następnie poczuł go także, gdy ciało uderzyło o twardą ziemię, na którą runął z tamtym na sobie, prosto w jedną ze skrzynek. Drzazgi wbiły mu się w skórę, ale musiał przemóc ból, siłując się teraz na ręce, chcąc zwalić z siebie większego mężczyznę. Przeturlali się po deskach, po czym Johnowi udało się chwycić pustą butelkę i rozbił ją o głowę Arthura. Po czole spłynęła mu krew, kapiąc znad oka, gdzie szkło rozcięło mu skórę na brwi. Stęknął zamroczony, ale podniósł się żeby powalić drugiego ciosem pięścią. Dało się słyszeć chrupnięcie. Marston myślał, że złamał mu się nos, ale chyba tak nie było, nie wiedziałby zresztą, nie poczułby. Adrenalina w nim buzowała, a agresja zupełnie zagłuszała ból. Odgłosowi zawtórował metaliczny zapach i smak na śluzówce. Zatoczył się trochę, czując, że aromat podrażnia mu żołądek, a kwas prawie podszedł do gardła. Starszy mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru poprzestać na tym; potrząsnął Johnem, po czym pchnął go boleśnie na drzewo. John zjechał po korze do korzeni i momentalnie osłabł. Czując ostatni przypływ energii, kiedy Arthur podniósł go za materiał płaszcza, wykorzystał moment żeby zacząć się z nim szarpać, chcąc kopnąć w krocze. Nie trafił. Morgan złapał go za kołnierz i pociągnął do góry za włosy. Następnie umiejscowił swój chwyt na jego gardle, dysząc z wysiłku. Przyciągnął tamtego do siebie, zaciskając ramię wokół szyi, coraz bardziej zwężając przestrzeń pomiędzy bicepsem i przedramieniem. John wierzgał trochę, wił się, drapał, próbując odepchnąć tamtego od siebie, czując, że traci powietrze. Górę brał strach; niewiele brakowało i stało na przeszkodzie by go teraz udusić lub skręcić mu kark. „Zostaw go!” krzyknęła za ich plecami Abigail, słysząc jak John nie może wziąć wdechu, zaczynając niemal wyć w opresji. „Chcesz go udusić?!”

Chce. Chciał.. Chciał?

Arthur poczuł nagle spojrzenia wszystkich na sobie. Widział strach na twarzach kobiet, zaskoczenie Javiera, zdziwienie Billa. Nawet spity w pestkę Wujek obserwował go teraz jakby patrzył na dzikie zwierzę rozszarpujące swoją ofiarę. John ledwo już się ruszał i robił się siny na twarzy, z desperacją w oczach, prosząc Morgana żeby go puścił. Czuł jak ulatuje z niego życie. Starszy mężczyzna zdecydował się zakończyć farsę, rozluźniając mięśnie i rzucając Marstona na ziemię, gdzie tamten zaczął świszcząco wciągać tlen, masując zaczerwieniony ślad na szyi, charcząc i kaszląc. Z takiej pozycji spojrzał też na swojego oprawcę łzawym wzrokiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie przegrał tak szybko, tak bardzo i tak wiele. Arthur odwrócił się i na odchodnym rzucił mu jeszcze jedno zdanie, które przez bardzo długi czas dzwoniło w głowie Johna. Drążyło go. /„Powinieneś był nie wracać.”/ Czuł te słowa jak ciernie pod skórą. Bolały tak bardzo. Oddalali się od siebie i Morgan praktycznie majaczył jak cień, na tle tego, czym stało się jego życie. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć to, co wczoraj powiedział tak nieprzemyślanie, ale i to, że wyznał swoje uczucia, kiedy nie mogły zostać odwzajemnione. Skrzywdzili siebie nawzajem. Nie winił Arthura za jego reakcję. Gdyby nie to, jego nieokiełznana natura, a także dziecko, którego podobno był ojcem, gdyby nie szereg innych niewłaściwych decyzji oraz źle dobranych słów, może nie uciekałby. Może nie uciekałby przed tym, co go teraz dogoniło i ukarało, zamierzając się dotkliwie mścić przez, najpewniej, wieczność. _Może.._

_„Kocham cię, Arthurze..”_

_„Nie jestem pewien jak powinienem to rozumieć.”_

Hosea przerwał zgęstniałą wokół nich ciszę, która była tak przejrzysta, że John bał się, że starszy mężczyzna usłyszał jego myśli. „Jak nas znalazłeś?”

Marston zastanawiał się jak to ubrać w zdania żeby nie brzmiało podejrzanie, zdradzając intencje jego poszukiwań. „Prawdę mówiąc, to _wszystko_ to był głównie plan Abigail; jechać na południe. Słyszała podobno od _Arthura_ , że _też_ tam zmierzacie, do New Austin. Nie wahaliśmy się. Jechaliśmy długo, powolnie, Jack zachorował. Robiliśmy postoje i w krytycznym momencie trafiliśmy na farmę MacFarlaneów, którzy udzielili nam pomocy, dali leki i schronienie na jakiś czas..” opowiadał John. „Pytaliśmy o was także tam, tak jak właściwie w każdym z miejsc, które mijaliśmy. Opisaliśmy was także córce naszego gospodarza, która mówiła, że was kojarzy dzięki interesom z właścicielem stajni, którym okazał być się Kieran. Pojechałem więc w stronę Armadillo, odwiedzając miejsce wspomniane przez Bonnie. Spotkałem tam Duffyego i wypytywałem o was dalej. Powiedział, że czasami odwiedzacie go w mieście, że załatwiacie tam czasem jakieś interesy. Wskazał mi na mapie, gdzie mniej więcej mieści się wasz dom. Jechałem kilka dni bez przerwy i –” mówił aż słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, po czym zachrypł nagle. „Prawie umarłem z pragnienia, później mnie okradli.. częściowo i ostatecznie, gdy dojechałem to chyba spadłem z konia, zemdlałem.. Szczerze mówiąc to nie wiem do końca. Nie pamiętam praktycznie niczego, co działo się od momentu, kiedy opuściłem Armadillo aż do czasu, gdy obudziłem się w waszym domu.” Rozumiejąc, że historia się skończyła, a odpowiedź była wystarczająco obszerna by ukontentować słuchających, Hosea kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Jego spojrzenie zdradzało jednak zaciekawienie i wyglądał jakby coś rozważał. Wiedział o co powinien jeszcze zapytać. John wyprzedził go jednak. „Co się działo z wami od _tamtego_ dnia?” wyrzucił z siebie szybko, chcąc ukryć ton wkradający się w jego głos. Desperacja. ‘ _Co się działo z Arthurem od tamtego dnia?’_ o to właściwie pytał. Starszy mężczyzna prawie się uśmiechnął jakby odczytał jego myśli i miał je zaraz zdradzić na głos, czytając z niego jak z książki. Hosea zaczął mówić, patrząc sugestywnie w oczy Marstona, przekazując mu tym wiadomość ‘wiem, że nie o to ci chodziło’. „Po tym jak wcieliliśmy nasz plan w życie, Grimshaw, Javier i Sadie uspokajali sytuację, zaczynali składać namioty, zbierali nasze graty. Większość spakowała się szybko, inni uciekli, niektórzy nawet bez pożegnania.” zakończył zdanie z przygnębionym sapnięciem. „Prawdopodobnie, kiedy wróciłeś do obozu, pani Adler, ja i Charles byliśmy już w Valentine, oddając ciało Dutcha, po czym podzieliliśmy nagrodę – część dla waszej grupy, druga dla Susan z jej kompanami, a reszta dla naszej trójki. Zostaliśmy w mieście, Sadie odjechała. Znaleźliśmy Arthura, który walczył jeszcze z kacem. Nieźle zabalowali z Lennym.. Następnego dnia skierowaliśmy się na południe, wiedząc tylko, że wybierzemy żeby osiąść w New Austin, a dalsze kroki ustaliliśmy w czasie podróży. Nie ma specjalnie co opowiadać dalej, _nic specjalnego_ nie działo się przez ostatnie miesiące, a resztę tej historii chyba już znasz..” zakończył Hosea na cierpkiej nucie. Marston zerkał czasami na starszego mężczyznę, odpływając wzrokiem, nie mogąc do końca skupić myśli na opowieści. Coraz ciężej przychodziło mu odwlekanie wiszącego nad nim tematu. „Coś się stało, John?” odezwał się nagle Charles, a jego twarz nosiła znaki zmartwienia. Hosea spojrzał teraz na młodego mężczyznę obok siebie. John dopiero teraz zorientował się, że ma wyjątkowo wilgotne oczy, a na rzęsach prawie stoją mu łzy. „Nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć. Martwię się.” wyjąkał drżącym głosem, nieudolnie próbując ukryć emocje, które niemal się z niego wylewały. Spojrzeli po sobie wszyscy, wiedząc gdzie zmierza ta rozmowa. Spirala smutku rozwijała się, kąsając ich jak jadowity wąż, na którego truciznę nie mieli antidotum. „Eh, gdybyś tylko powiedział mu te słowa wcześniej..” zaczął teraz rzewnie najstarszy z nich. „My też się o niego martwimy, John. On.. stacza się. Znowu popada w melancholię. Pije. Praktycznie śpi z butelką. Zresztą sam widziałeś _jaką_ scenę tu zrobił… Stał się taki nierozważny.. i ciągle powstrzymuje się przed gonieniem za tym, co go tak wierci od wewnątrz, jakby nie miał już siły o to walczyć.” Hosea potarł nerwowo czoło, po czym położył Johnowi dłoń na ramieniu, klepiąc go delikatnie i wspierająco. „I nie jest to twoja wina, nie czuj się odpowiedzialny za waszą rozłąkę. On potrzebuje pomocy, ale nie ma odwagi by o nią poprosić.. Arthur najwyraźniej musi dorosnąć do tego uczucia, jeśli nie chce stracić także ciebie.”

*

„Przyszedłeś mnie znów wkurwić, Marston?” zagrzmiał Arthur, siedząc nad brzegiem jeziora, kilkanaście stóp od niego. Zabrzmiał płasko i odlegle. Chłód jaki go otaczał mógłby walczyć z zimami w Ambarino. John wahał się przed podejściem. Obawa przed trafieniem na mur, który starszy mężczyzna mógł postawić wokół siebie od czasu jego ucieczki, była wystarczająco obezwładniająca; zmuszała do ostrożności. Nie mógł mieć pewności, że zostanie dobrze, o ile jakkolwiek, przyjęty, a właściwie – czy zostanie w ogóle wpuszczony. Spuścił głowę, nie mogąc dalej patrzeć na Arthura, który dopalał nad wodą papierosa, co jakiś czas wypuszczając chmurę dymu. Wzdychał powolnie. Pomimo spokojnej aury jaką wokół siebie roztaczał, był spięty albo zmartwiony czymś. I zmęczony. Ale zmęczony w sposób, którego nie da się odespać. John stał jeszcze chwilę, chcąc wycofać się z pozycji, którą objął, ale wiedział, że nie powinien. Nie może. „Nie, Arthurze –” odpowiedział mu w końcu, podchodząc bliżej drugiego mężczyzny. Poczuł w sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności, który zmuszał go do konfrontacji, ale tłamsił go jeszcze strach, szczególnie przed gniewem i odrzuceniem. Powinien się teraz skupić nad dobraniem najwłaściwszych słów. Chciał mówić dalej, ale odczuł nagle presję w gardle, jakby się dusił. Jęknął więc z bólu i w tym wysiłku zaszkliły mu się oczy, a ciało zaczęło odmawiać współpracy. Zaschło mu strasznie w ustach, widząc w końcu twarz Arthura i skulił się jeszcze bardziej w przyjmowanej pozycji, uciekając wciąż przed karcącym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna siedzący na trawie, odrzucił dopalonego peta, wydychając resztę dymu. Widać było, że nie ma ochoty na powtórkę z wczoraj i zdecydowanie nie zamierza się znów przegadywać z młodszym. „Przepraszam..” wychrypiał nagle John, czując jak serce dudni mu w przełyku. Jego głos zabrzmiał słabo, jak szuranie nogą po żwirze albo przesypywanie piachu. _Przepraszam_. _Dobre_. To słowo zabrzmiało niemal kwaśno w ustach Marstona. „Wspaniale.” odparł sarkastycznie Arthur. „I co mam do cholery z tym zrobić? Czego się po mnie spodziewasz?” obruszył się gniewnie, gestykulując, jakby przedrzeźniał Johna, który zaczął intensywniej studiować trawę pod swoimi stopami, chcąc znaleźć się teraz daleko. Jak najdalej od wojny jaką rozpętał. „Liczysz na to, że zostanie ci wszystko wybaczone i będzie po staremu?” _Sądzisz, że ja ci wybaczę? Ten ból?_ Dotarła do niego gorycz słów Arthura i boleść przekuta w gniew. Wyciągały z niego energię. „J-ja, nie liczę na nic, Arthurze. Po prostu chciałem pokazać, że mi żal tego..tego wszystkiego, co zrobiłem.” odrzekł słabszym jeszcze głosem, a zdania grzęzły mu w gardle. Załamywał się już pod tembrem starszego mężczyzny. Chciał tylko ułożyć mu się u stóp, błagać o przebaczenie. Jego oczy musiały mówić więcej niż usta, bo mina Morgana złagodniała. Westchnął.

Nie rozmawiali właściwie dwa miesiące od kiedy John wrócił do obozu. Cały. Zdrowy. Może nie w znakomitej formie, ale żył. W Arthurze widok radości na jego twarzy zagotował krew i musiał sam opuścić gang na jakiś czas, nie mogąc znieść całej tej sytuacji. Co w ogóle strzeliło Johnowi do tego głupiego łba? Co on sobie myślał? Czy w ogóle myślał? Kręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w szczęście tego durnia. Że też osobiście nie ukręcił mu głowy.. A mógł, był do tego zdolny. Abigail też zapewne chciałaby to zrobić, ale ona miała przez okres nieobecności Marstona, _inne_ , ważniejsze obowiązki niż burzliwe ruminacje pełne smutku, które wciąż jeszcze, jak pas mgły, okalały myśli Arthura. Powitała więc Johna z otwartymi ramionami. Tak jak reszta. Nikt nie mógł ją o to winić. Kochała go i mieli syna, chociaż tamten jakby cały czas zdawał się wypierać ten fakt, odpychając dziecko, traktując ojcostwo jak karę. Morgan z oczywistych powodów miał to mu za złe, wiedząc, że w życiu nic nie jest dane na zawsze, poznawszy także naturę młodszego mężczyzny.. Nierozważny, nie grzeszący rozumem, zazwyczaj tchórzy albo odwala fuszerkę. W gorszych momentach przekonywał siebie, że tak właśnie jest. Nawet jeśli coś mówiło mu, że niechciany syn czy nieporadność życiowa nie były powodami, dla których John postanowił uciec na rok. Zastanawiał się także czasami czy przypadkiem nie siedzi w tym bagnie sam, poświęcając tematowi zbyt dużo uwagi. Albo jakąkolwiek. Może powinien odpuścić? Jak mógł? Przecież został skrzywdzony. Ale nie tylko on.. „ _Jesteś żałosny, John. Obrzydzasz mnie.”_ Czy to przez niego uciekł? Czuł się tak głupi i ślepy. Ale zrobił to by ich chronić. By _jego_ ochronić. Nie udało mu się. Znowu. A coś mogło się stać. Nadal może. Zostanie sam, tak jak był. _Głupi. Głupi. Głupi._ Spojrzał na Johna uważnie. Obserwował jak jego podbródek drży, oddycha nierówno, wlepia wzrok w jakiś nic nie znaczący punkt. _Ucieka, znów ucieka._

„Myślałeś, że jeśli gdzieś odejdziesz to naprawisz tak swoje życie?” zapytał, wyrywając się wspomnieniom, Arthur. „Pomyślałeś, o tym, co poczujemy kiedy znikniesz, nie wiedząc czy w ogóle żyjesz?” Każda sylaba kłuła jak szrapnel wkręcający się w serce. Najgorsze było jednak to, kto wystrzelił tę kulę. John poczuł się mały i nieznaczny, prawie jakby miał się rozpuścić. Zniknąć. _Mały Johnny Marston. Dzieciak._ „Sądziłem, że nikomu nie będzie żal jeśli.. gdzieś prysnę..” powiedział niepewnie, bojąc się rosnącego napięcia. Czuł wciąż rany na plecach, na twarzy, na której pojawił się obrzęk, a Arthur mierzył go znów wzrokiem. Może chciał go dobić? Przecież mógłby. John i tak był już na skraju wyczerpania, więc opadł nieporadnie na ziemię obok starszego mężczyzny, który wyglądał teraz na zmartwionego. „Jak mogłeś tak myśleć?” odezwał się do niego łagodniej, z wkradającym się w ton smutkiem. Przysunął się w jego stronę. Marston kurczył się, malejąc w sobie i słaniając od bliskości z drugim człowiekiem, ale ostatecznie sam się przysunął. Arthur objął go ramieniem, delikatnie gładząc biceps Johna, który pochylił teraz głowę w stronę piersi starszego mężczyzny. Spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Morgana i poczuł ulgę, czując jak wspiera mu głowę i ściera kciukiem łzę, która spływała po policzku. Ten dotyk był w stanie odjąć każdy ból. Wypełnił go spokój. Odetchnął. Pochylił się bardziej w objęcia Arthura, którego jedna dłoń masowała mu teraz plecy, a druga, ułożona na jego karku, wtulała go w materiał koszuli. Pachniała drewnem, rosą i tytoniem. Rozluźnił się, ale jego ciałem wstrząsały teraz suche łkania. „ _Ćśśś_..Spokojnie..” mamrotał starszy mężczyzna, zamykając tamtego w objęciach. „Już nie musisz uciekać, John. Ja.. Przykro mi.. Chciałem cię ochronić przed sparzeniem się, ale najwyraźniej to ja podłożyłem ogień.. Przepraszam...ja –”

„Nie, to moja wina.. nie powinieneś mnie za to przepraszać..” wycedził w jego klatkę piersiową, nie mogąc zdobyć się na to by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

„ _Powinienem_.” Rzekł przygnębionym głosem. „Tylko nie rób tego więcej.. obiecaj mi, że nigdy już nie uciekniesz.” powiedział stanowczo, gdy John podniósł wzrok by złączyć ich spojrzenia.

„ _Obiecuję_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znaki interpunkcyjne, środki stylistyczne oraz przesadnie obfita i bezsensowna ekspozycja : *istnieją*  
> Ja: it's free real estate


End file.
